The other side of the veil
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: A silly story about Arleen, as she makes her way into the wizards' world and meets people she'll never forget. Severus/OC Friendship and later on Remus/OC Deep cool love
1. One step closer

**Please be indulgent, this is the first time ever that someone else than my mother is going to read one of my stories.. R&R of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, what a shame, my favourite characters would never have died if I did...**

**Summary: Arleen's the only one apart from Dumbledore to know his secret. Does it make her special? Yes it does. Does it put her in danger? Yes it does. And the fact that she's growing too close to someone he hates, will it change their friendship? You'll see!**

**...**

**Chapter one: One step closer.**

- Mum? Muuuum? Where are you hiding? Steph, have you seen Mummy? I need her to pack.

- I haven't seen her since John got home. Probably hiding somewhere he can't find her...

Arleen took a deep breath and headed back to her own room, looking angrily at the big luggage now open wide on her bed.

Three weeks before, she had received a letter from a Professor MacGonagall, teaching in Hogwarts, to tell her that she had been accepted as a pupil in the wizards' and witches' college. She was almost ready to go now, but one step closer to freedom, she felt horribly sick, as if she left her mother unprotected.

Arleen was a Half-Blood, her father, dead before she could remember his face, was a wizard. Her mother, a Muggle, had remarried and had had Stephanie, her half-sister, with a gentle doctor who she had loved as a own dad. Then, Dan disappeared and John took his place. John, with his horrible pervert face and his fists which were too often meeting her mother's cheeks. The man she wished she could kill.

Going to Hogwarts was going to be a breath of fresh air, no need to look behind your back when you're heading to the bathroom, no need to put earplugs on to get some sleep when John decided to invite his poker friends.

But most of all, Arleen wished nothing else than having the right to hurt him. To hurt him so hard that he would leave and never come back.

Still staring at her suitcase, Arleen heard a heavy footstep in the stairs. She wished the door closed, which it did. Those abnormal things that were happening around her weren't surprising her anymore, since she knew she did it unconsciously.

She decided to pack her things without the help of her mother. After all, she was 11, it was time now to learn to do things alone like a big girl. She checked the list of things Professor McGonagall wrote she must have. She hadn't forgotten a single thing. She could now pack those objects she loved and she wanted to keep with her.

Grabbing a photograph of herself hugging her baby sister, she wrapped it carefully in a school robe and put her favourite teddy bear on it for protection. She added her diary (no way would she leave it where John could find it and read it) and a couple of old books she liked to read when she was sad.

- Honey? Arleen, my darling, are you ready? We have to go now or John will get late at work!

Yeah, of course he was going to be late. Let's just say that he just didn't want his stepdaughter to ruin his new football playing day. As if all the house didn't know that he has lost his job months ago.

- Comin'!

Closing her luggage and taking with her a backpack with black school robes ready for the train, Arleen stepped out of her room without a second thought. She headed downstairs heavily, finding out that her mother and sister were already waiting in the car, with John impatiently foot taping down the stairs.

- Com'on little twit! Don't want me late, d'you?

Wishing he'd never had existed, she pushed her luggage into the car and sat beside Steph who was looking as if she just cried. Arleen knew why.

- I'm sorry, Steph. I wished you'd come with me, but they said that since you have no magical powers...

- I don't want to go in your freak's school, Lin. I just wished I'd leave this house as well. You know that.

- Yeah, right, I do. But I'll write and I promise you I'll find a way to... (eyeing the back of her stepfather) get rid of the rats...

- Ok, right, while you try to find a way, lemme just get hurt of worse, can you?

And Steph looked away from her sister.

A new wave of shame passed through Arleen. Leaving her family like a coward, that's what she was doing. And when she's get back, if she was getting back one day, her mother and sister could be in a bad state, or even worse...

Then the car stopped. They had arrived at King's Cross Station. Arleen leaned to open the door, but John stopped her with the most horrible grin.

- Say goodbye to Lin, ladies. Tell her how you'll miss her 'til Christmas.

Her mother let go a tiny cry, looked at her with her eyes full of tears, then took her hands and kissed it.

Steph just said "Bye" before Arleen left the car with her heavy luggage.

The door slammed and the car went away at once, only for her to catch a last glimpse of her family.

**...**

**Yeah, I know, you don't learn anything in this first chapter, do you? Then wait for the second one! :)**


	2. When black meets red and green

**The second chapter, you so waited for it then here it is! :) R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Though I'd love to like madness, I own neither Harry Potter nor the perfect Severus.**

**...**

**Chapter two: When black meets red and green.**

Arleen found her way to platform 9 ¾ by watching a couple of families getting through a apparently solid wall. On the other side, she found a magnificent red train surrounded by hundreds of families. It was 11 yet, the students weren't embarking yet.

Having no family to say goodbye to, she headed right to the wagons and found an empty box were she sat sighing and wishing somebody could soon arrive and let her enter a better spirit.

Eleven rang. A red-haired girl entered the box without a look for Arleen, looking as sad as her, and sat opposite her.

Soon after, two boys entered the compartment as well, one with dark hair and glasses, the other looking handsome and very pedant. Arleen let go a little smile.

A few hours later, the train was clattering through a beautiful countryside. Arleen was silently watching through the window when a weird boy entered. He was black haired and was already clothed for school, though they would only get to Hogwarts by nightfall. He sat beside Arleen without looking at her and looked eagerly at the red-haired girl. She looked briefly at him then looked away, her eyes full of tears.

- I don't want to talk to you, she said with a little voice.

Apparently they already knew each other.

- Why not? the boy asked, half concerned half exasperated.

- Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.

Arleen listened more carefully. This story looked a lot like her own, with her writing to Hogwarts's headmaster to ask if her sister could come with her.

- So what? he asked.

- So she's my sister!

None of them were paying any attention to Arleen, certainly not the two boys who were laughing on the other side of the compartment.

- She's only a- the boy cut off, seeing the girl looking angrily at him. He probably almost said something rude about "Tuney".

- But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!

He hardly contained his happiness about their journey. Strangely, Arleen felt almost close to both of them as they were apparently all heading to a better place than their homes.

- You'd better be in Slytherin, he continued.

- Slytherin?

The glasses-wearing boy had caught that last sentence and was now looking mockingly at the black-haired one.

- Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? he asked the handsome one.

The latter looked at his hands and said:

- My whole family was in Slytherin.

- Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!

They grinned.

- Maybe I'll beat the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?

His glasses sliding a little on his nose, the boy said:

- "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart" Like my dad.

The black-haired one made a small noise which meant that he didn't think highly of Gryffindor.

- Got a problem with that? asked the glasses.

- No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-

- Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither? said Handsome.

Glasses roared with laughter, but the red-haired girl seemed not to like that kind of jokes. She got up and looked at the two boys in dislike.

- Come one, Severus, let's find another compartment.

- Oooooo... they said imitating her voice.

Then, when they both had almost left, Glasses said:

- See ya, Snivellus!

Arleen thought that anywhere she'd go, there'd always be prats...

**...**

**I know, I'm writing quite short chapters, I promise it'll get better! :)**


	3. Not one of them

**Aaaah I finally got somewhere to begin with... Have you guessed some parts of the summary yet?**

**Hint: I might have dreamt of that whole story once or twice, best dream I've had so far!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own HP, what a shaaaame!**

**...**

**Chapter three: Not one of them.**

Entering the castle was a feeling Arleen had never experienced before: everything was smelling magic, she could almost feel as if someone was concocting some potions round there... Then she stopped looking, and the amount of students followed the hall to Professor McGonagall, with her eagle-like face and her strange scottish robes. She looked at them waiting for silence, then the doors of the Great Hall opened and the group entered the most beautiful place Arleen has ever seen in her life...

It really was a big room, with a high magic ceiling which was now showing the stars and moon that were outside the castle. Four tables were crowded with students all looking towards them with eager faces, probably wondering who they'd get in their houses. On the other side, there was a long table where sat the teachers and the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, a nice-looking old man with a white beard and white fluffy hair. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Professor McGonagall made them all wait against the right wall and put a stool on the stage. She came soon after with an old hat she put on the stool. Not so long after it was put on it, the hat moved slightly and began to sing.

The dark-haired boy and the red-haired girl were standing not so far from Arleen, and she could hear him telling her about the meaning of the song. She listened carefully and noted on this occasion that Glasses was still looking at them with an air of disgust. She reminded herself to hate him as much as she could.

When the Sorting Hat stopped singing, Professor McGonagall asked them to wait until their name would be said so that they would be sorted. She first called a girl called Micinia Albert. She went to the stool, sat on it and waited for the hat to sort her. Merely a second passed and she'd been sent to Slytherin. The green and silver table started shouting.

Minutes after, Handsome, who apparently was named Sirius Black, was sorted to Gryffindor. Glasses seamed happy and high-fived him when he passed, whereas Slytherin's table was making angry noises. Few minutes later, red-haired girl, Lily Evans, was as well sorted to Gryffindor. Her dark-haired friend seemed to welcome the news rather bitterly; Arleen thought that he might have a few problems in the future to keep her frienship.

- "Miss Arleen Lucas!" When her name was called, she moved towards the hat which seemed like it wanted to joke with her. When it had been put on her head, it merely breathed before shouting "Gryffindor"! Happy as Sirius has been, she sat between Lily and a tall girl who wore a Head-girl sign on her chest. She told her "welcome" and Arleen answered with a smile.

Just after her came Remus Lupin, a weird boy she hadn't noticed yet. He was wearing old clothes and his hair was already falling off his head, as if he'd been sick. She noticed that he was the only one to barely smile when he was sorted to Gryffindor as well.

Not long after, Glasses, James Potter, came in to rejoin Sirius, soon followed by two twins named Pyton. Lily's friend, Severus Snape, was one of the last to be sorted to Slytherin. He went to sit beside a platine blonde guy who was also Head-boy.

After the meal, which Arleen barely touched, willing to settle down and to write a letter to Steph, all the students got up and followed their head-boys and head-girls to their dormitory. When she passed the two great doors, Arleen saw Sirius and James annoying Severus, making him trip with their wands. Severus was slightly blushed and seemed to look for Lily to help. But she was nowhere to be seen. She took her new acquired courage with both hands and headed to the three of them, took James' wand from him and gave it to Sirius, glaring into his brown eyes as if she would burn him alive.

- Stop acting like five-year-olds! We've better things to do than think about annoying fellow students!

James started to laugh at her but, grinning like the Devil, she approached and slapped him.

- And THAT isn't five-year-old-ish, then? he said.

- No, that is what you deserve.

And she took Severus' sleeve and walked with him to the stairs where he soon followed his fellow Slytherins after saying bitterly "Thanks".

Really, that was going to be hard to make friends...

...

**I kinda thoought of writing all of these first chapters as a flashback, but it's waaaaay easier to write them as chapters as they are important in their way. Hope you don't get bored, I swear the next one's better! :)**

**R&R please!**


	4. Who said that?

**Yes, my dearest, you got to the first chapter where something's going to happen...**

**As I wrote those first four chapters altogether, I promise you my lovely that I'm going to write longer ones as from the fifth one...**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No, people, Harry's not mine, as isn't his godfather... Shame!**

**...**

**Chapter four: Who said that?**

The following morning, Arleen got up earlier than the others she slept with, wanting so much to send her letter and also to get to her first ever magic lesson. She was sleeping with Lily and another girl who was called Mary. She thought that Lily really was an awkward one since she never said a word to them when they were unpacking. Now she was asleep, and yet Arleen could almost fell her gaze on her back when she got down the stairs to the common room.

And there they were. Both of them, Sirius and James. Sirius was lying in a sofa while James was playing with his wand...again. Arleen thought once more that Sirius was too handsome to be honest, and she walked pass them without a look. James stopped her.

- If it isn't our future Slytherin! How are you, twit?

She stopped and quietly turned around, facing him with a huge grin on her face.

- I've never slept better, thanks to ask, James. I actually dreamt that I was tearing you into pieces, really one of the best dreams I had.

And she got out of Gryffindor tower. She heard Sirius laughing and then the Fat Lady's portrait shut over the hidden door.

- You really are someone special, little lady, said the portrait.

- Really? Why?

- You don't seem to know who you are defying.

- I don't care who James Potter is! All I know is that for the moment, he's a total prat and that I'm not letting him do what he wants! Good day to you, ma'am.

Letting a bloody portrait tell her what to do, never!

Her first class ever was the Sorts class. She knew from her book that the first sort they were supposed to learn was "Alohomora", to open locked doors. A shame, she'd have loved to learn the Killing Curse first...

Entering Pr Flitwick's classroom later than the others, she didn't much have a choice to where to sit. There were three raws: one with Gryffindors, on the other side the Slytherins and on the middle a raw with lonely students from either house. She spotted Severus, sat on the second raw, and decided to try her chance.

- Hi, can I sit here? She asked.

He looked at her as if she'd just slapped him, then looked over to Lily who was sitting with Mary, and then nodded bitterly.

- Thanks. My name is Arleen by the way.

He mumbled, obviously not so happy to talk to a Gryffindor. At least, not the Gryffindor he wanted to talk to.

- Students, welcome! Then said a really tiny wizard standing on a pile of books. He looked strangely at Severus and Arleen and then said: At last I see that some Gryffindor are not as daft as the others! Ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Lucas!

At first surprised the teacher already knew her name, she's been most pleased to have earned points because of a selfish attempt to make a friend. But this event made Severus more willing to talk.

- Mine's Severus. Snape.

- I know. I heard it last night.

- No, you heard it in the train. I saw you, you were listening when Lily and I were arguing.

- Well, yeah, she said, not willing to lie to such an obvious point. But I swear I won't tell her, or anyone by the way.

- Tell her what? he said rather angrily.

- Well, you know, she said whispering. That you'd like to be more than friends with her.

- How the hell...?

- Well, you heard Pr Flitwick, I'm not as daft as the others!

And, grinning to him, she gave him the feather they were supposed to curse.

Later, when they got out of the lesson, Lily came towards them.

- Sev', 'd like to talk to you. Alone, she said looking at Arleen.

- Right, he said, himself looking doubtingly at her.

- Ok then, I'll see you later anyway, Sev'! Bye, Lily!

But before she could have walked a pace, she's been stopped by noone else than James Potter and Sirius, who looked like he was doing something extremely boring.

- So, Twitty, you'd like to date Snivellus then? Want me to arrange a date?

Certainly not wanting to enter his childish game, she came pass them and said behind his back:

- What I'd really like to do, Potter, his punch you so hard in the face that you'd lose all of your white teeth. But as you can see I'm rather civilized so I'll let you go unharmed.

And walking away, she heard Sirius' laugh again, and James saying "Oh, shut up!".

But when she climbed the stairs to the commons, other voices came towards her. The voice of a teacher, Pr Bell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, saying with a stressed voice:

- ... No, I assure you, I'll do whatever the Dark Lord wants from me, even killing a student. Which one should I take care of?

Fear running up her spine, Arleen ran through the stairs, not thinking about being discreet, and came towards the teachers' room. She then shouted:

- Pr Bell wants to kill James Potter!

Minerva McGonagall slowly turn around, shouting:

- _Who said that?_

**...**

**It's becoming harder and harder not to give too many hints about what's going to happen... But such a great story to write! :)**

**R&R please! ;)**


	5. Two years later

**Hello little readers! Here is my new chapter for this story, you'll find soon enough that the first four had their importance but that this one's a cracker! Enjoy, and of course R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters I display here... Unfortunately for me...**

**...**

**Chapter five: Two years later.**

- C'mon, Sev', don't tell me you actually BELIEVE her?

- I have reasons to Lin, you know that.

- Yeah, I perfectly know your reasons, she said angrily. But I assure you that she lies. She lies, right?

- Then why did I see you at night with him?

- We...oh come on, I told you it was a secret... But you know that above all people, I'd never, EVER, go out with Sirius Black!

- Yeah, well, you too have your secrets...

- Not from you! You're being really impolite now Sev'! I'd better get back to the commons and let you alone to fetch your little ingredients! What are they for anyway?

They stopped walking. In the lights produced by their wands, Arleen could see that Severus had had another wrinkle on his forehead. Lily really was becoming the death of him...

_- I told you it was a secret!_ he said quoting her. You tell me first, I tell you then.

- You really are unfair, you know that?

- Yeah, but as I can't see, you never really got bored of it, did you?

- You're the only friend I have Sev'... she whispered.

- Well, yeah, I know... Come on, let's go outside before Filch's cat finds us.

They headed towards a hidden door in the wall. It has been done by them two years before, in their first year, when Severus first started to do potions after classes.

The air was chilly and the full moon was rising high in the sky, and Arleen knew what it meant.

- Sev', I think we'd better not go to close to the Whomping Willow...

- Why?

- Well...

- What? It's a secret, isn't it again? he said exasperated.

- If I told you, you'd want to see by yourself, and I don't want you to get hurt!

- Right then, you'll tell me when we get back. C'mon, this way.

He headed straight to the Forbidden Forest, avoiding the cursed tree by a yard. Arleen looked carefully and saw a mouse climbing on one of the roots. The boys were joining Remus... She sighed.

- What now? Severus asked.

- Nothing, Sev', nothing. I only thought that it was really chilly tonight.

- Well, you're right. Don't move.

He put his wand on her shoulder and whispered one of his own sorts, and she felt warmer at once.

- Thanks, she said. Now, what are we looking for again?

- Red and green mushrooms, and a kind of herbs I'll be looking for. You just look for the mushrooms. And be careful...

- Of the centaurs. I know, she said. You tell me every time!

- Shush!

- OK, calm down... See you in a dozen!

- Yeah, right.

They splitted up. Arleen lit her wand again and said "Muffliato" to the surrounding area. One of Sev's sorts that were really useful for those who go out after nightfall.

She bended and looked for the mushrooms Severus described her, and soon found two. She out them in her cloak, then she heard a noise, like a pace growing close to her. She whispered "Nox" and hid behind a tree. What a shame she wasn't able to turn yet!

- Lin? Said a voice she didn't want to hear. Are you 'round here?

Sirius was coming closer and closer. She didn't know if Sev' heard him or if he was somewhere near, his wand off his sleeve, but she knew that she didn't want to see him. Not tonight.

- Lin? Please, come 'ver here, it's important! he said louder.

She stayed hidden.

- It's about Snivellus...

She came from behind the tree to find him only meters away. She was watching his back as he was closely looking to the trees facing him.

- I'm here, Black, she said, her heart beating quicker than ever.

Why on Earth did she fall in love with HIM?

- Oh, Merlin's beard, you frightened me!

- Well, I would have slightly preferred to turn, but...

- Yeah, right, let's not talk about this outside the castle, you don't know who's listening...

- What is it you want to tell me?

- Well...

He looked at her rather uncomfortable. She understood at once what it meant.

- Don't tell me you told him to come and watch what was hiding on the other side of the Whomping Willow? she shouted.

- Quiet! he said, covering her mouth with his hand.

- Don't ever tell me to be quiet on that matter, Sirius! she said quieter. You just sent an innocent student to death!

- Quiet Lin! James came about soon enough to take him back in safety...

- It doesn't change a thing! I thought you were reasonable enough not to play those silly games Potter and Sev play since our arrival. You disgust me, all of you!

And she took the bloody mushrooms and threw them to his face. He didn't defend himself. She then turn away and ran to the castle.

For once in her life, she should have listened to her best friend. Those four really were the most horrible people in the world. And now he knew... She felt sorry for Remus and then remembered. He should have known, he should have played their game perfectly... he she thought was as innocent as a baby just born. Never she would trust any of them, never!

- Sev'? she asked slowly in the dark. Are you in here?

She searched the castle for about an hour when Filch found her. He took her two hours detention the following week then let her go to the Fat Lady's portrait.

- Arleen Lucas, she said. Again out of bed? I'm going to believe the rumours...

- You believe what you want, ma'am. _Homo horribilis_.

- As you wish, little lady.

And the portrait opened.

The following morning, Arleen looked out for Severus in the Great Hall for breakfast, but he was nowhere to be found. Sirius shot her a pitiful glance, which she ignored beautifully, and then spotted Severus talking with Lily Evans on the other side of the hall. She waited yards away, not willing ever to talk to her.

- Bloody Evans, she whispered.

Two years before, when Severus and her started to become close friends, with him knowing that she would never tell anyone that he was in love with Lily, the latter started her own war against Arleen on the purpose that she was fighting hard against James Potter.

In second year, she even cursed him in front of all the class, winning herself two months detention. But the result had been most satisfying. Potter looked hideous than ever during a whole week, Mrs Pomfrey not finding at once the curse she used, which was in fact Severus' invention. A shame it didn't last longer!

As a result, Lily and her began to friendly hate each other, and Arleen asked Pr Dumbledore to change her dorm. Severus was hardly understanding the reason, but he didn't talk about her if not necessary. More than anything, Arleen hated to see him destroyed piece by piece by that silly red-haired girl, who was fancying Potter since first year...

Severus followed Lily to their classroom. They had Transfiguration next. Arleen took her books, sighed and followed them a few feet behind.

When she sat beside him, Severus was grinning.

- What happened? she asked, avoiding the subject of the night before.

He looked at her, stopped grinning and looked away.

- Nothing, he said.

- Nothing? C'mon, Sev', you stop speaking with her and you grin like a schoolboy who's just had his first good mark of the year!

- She... whispering now, she said _he_ was a toerag.

- Who? Potter? You kidding?

- Nope, am not. Bloody fantastic, isn't it?

- Yeah, probably...

- What now? he asked, seeing her eyes watering.

- About last night... I'm sorry.

- Yeah, well, 'suppose you would have told me soon enough, wouldn't you?

- What? About... she looked at Remus.

- Yes.

- I would have, but not last night. Not when the full moon was on. You nearly died, Sev'!

- Yeah, I remember that, Lin. All I can think about right now, it's just that you boyfriend tricked me...

- He's not my boyfriend. And I'm starting to think about killing him as well as Potter now.

- Really? he asked, surprised.

- Yep.

Few minutes later, Pr McGonagall entered the room turned into a cat with glasses marks on its head. Arleen knew that should talk about the Animagi again. And she knew that at least four of her students wouldn't listen...

**...**

**Loved writing this one! Bloody Arleen in love with Sirius and Severus not trusting her... Bloody brilliant! (Yep, I'm happy with my own story, never mind).**

**See you soon, Potternerds!**


	6. Turning

**And another one darlings, because it's Christmas! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Though I'd be really happy to, I do not own Harry Potter... Dammit!**

**...**

**Chapter six: Turning**

- I assure you, I didn't mean you any harm!

- I don't care what you assure me, Black, all I know is that you meant to harm my best friend.

- You harmed mine, I never said anything!

- Anyway, why do you even CARE?

Sirius looked into Arleen's green eyes and whispered.

- Because you saved him once...

She almost forgot it.

The first day of school, she had heard a teacher, Pr Bell, saying that he'd kill James Potter for "the Dark Lord", which she didn't know was in fact the dark wizard Lord Voldemort, the same wizard Severus wanted to join after school, which she tried not to think about.

That day, she told Pr McGonagall what she heard and James, Pr Bell and her had been convoked to Pr Dumbledore's office. The teacher, of course, said she was lying, but after he showed them his left forearm as the headmaster asked and after they've seen his dark mark, he's been fired and sent to Askaban. James never said thank you, nor anything else that could have said that he was grateful to Arleen for having saved his life.

That resulted in the visceral hatred she developed for him...

- I'd really like you to turn. You know why I'd like you to.

- Yes, right, she said shyly. For my mother.

- Yep, for your mother. Now tell me that you can forget all about last night and resume lessons with me... Please.

- I surely could, but not now. I'm not Give me time to forget.

- OK. See you when you'd like then, he said before turning away and climbing back the stairs to his dormitory.

Arleen felt alone. Alone and in love. Again.

- Sev', didn't I tell you before? There is no way I'm going through this again!

- Have you seen how you look at him? You make me sick, he isn't even a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!

She stopped walking and looked at him with angry eyes.

- You'd want to know why I spend so much time with him? Right! Come over here!

She violently caught his sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. She closed the door and said, pointing her wand at it, "Muffliato". Severus seemed more than pleased that she used one of his sorts. She took his arm and made him sit on a bench, sitting next to him, her cheeks burning with anger.

- Right. You know my mother's being hit by my stepfather, do you?

- Of course I do! That's one of the first things I've discovered about you, I'm not going to...

- Yes, yes, well, thanks a lot, but that's not the point of it. Last night, you discovered one part of a greater secret I've uncovered last year. It implies Potter, Black and Pettigrew.

- Not the werewolf? asked Severus, surprised.

- No, not him. You see, those four have a great deal in friendship. They really don't want to leave their friend alone in the Shrieking Shack every month. They decided to do something for him, something I didn't know could be possible for second years.

- What did they do? he asked, intrigued now.

- They...decided to...become...Animagi.

- WHAT?

- Shush! Yeah, Animagi, told you...

- But, it's illegal!

- C'mon, Sev', d'you really believe Potter and his gang would stop at these little problems?

- No.

- So, when I discovered it, they weren't properly turning, and Pettigrew had huge difficulties saying the words properly. Anyway, earlier this year, I overheard Sirius saying that the dog he is turning into has a lot of flees and that he can't stand it. I decided to talk to him and ask him to teach me.

- Teach you what? To become an Animagus? Severus looked stunned.

- Yeah, to kick John out of our lives.

- But, we can't do magic outta school, that's why he hits you every time you try and frighten him!

- Yeah, but turning isn't really magic. I'm not using a spell to turn. Well, if I turned...

- Why, you can't?

- No, I don't know why but I overthink it, impossible to turn. But I'll get it, I'm sure, she said looking blindly to the wall.

- So that was the reason why you went away at night with Black?

- Yes.

- Oh, I see... Sorry, he said wryly.

- What for?

- Shouting at you. After all, you have a very good reason to do this. If I had the courage to do it myself, my mother would be...

- It's not your fault, is it? He did it, it's his problem. And you're better where you live now.

- Yeah, if you say so... C'mon, we'll miss Herbology.

And they came out of the room, Arleen felling lighter as her best friend now knew her secret. All she could think about that wasn't joyful was that if Severus now knew that the three Potterfans were Animagi, he would soon invent a sort to disable them to turn back.

- Let's not think about that now, she whispered between her teeth.

**...**

**Shorter one, just to make Severus know Lin's secret. Now we'll pass to another point in this story, quite a good one in my point of view...**

**Cheers!**


	7. Mudbloods and Wolva

**Seventh chapter already, and it's becoming tougher not to got one way to the end of the story, 'cause there is so much more to tell that I don't know about yet...**

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I'd love to own both Sirius and Remus... Rrrrr!**

**...**

**Chapter seven: Mudbloods and Wolva.**

Severus was crying, she could hear him from across the trees. Why he was, she ignored it, but there was no way that it wasn't because of _her_. Again.

She soon found him, sitting on a rock, his head in his hands, soft sobs coming out his mouth. She put a helping hand on his shoulder, he shuddered and then accepted the hug. He cried in her lap during about five minutes, then calmed down and sat.

Arleen took a deep breath.

- What happened? she asked softly.

- I...I...I called her...Mudblood. And now she...she...doesn't want to be...friends with me any...more, he sobbed.

She thought about many swears to spat at Evans' face, but didn't say any of them. She made him look at her and then said slowly:

- Sev', I'm not saying anything, but you can't destroy yourself for _that_.

Anger flew on his face.

_- You_ say that? You? When you have cried too for a silly filthy Potterfriend?

She sighed.

About a month before, when she was studying for her OWLs, Sirius asked her to meet her after nightfall near the Forbidden Forest. That night, under the starry sky, he kissed her, only to make her admit to him, and to James who was hiding nearby, that she had a crush on him.

All of it had only been James' idea, of course, but her anger had been so great that both the boys had stayed an entire week in nursery with bruises all over their body.

- Sev', you know what I mean. You can still love her and make things for her without her knowing...

His eyes lit a little.

- Like what?

- Well, you wish to work for Vo...the Dark Lord, she said, so why don't you do things so that she stays outta trouble? You know that being a Muggle-born they'll hunt her...

- Yeah, maybe you're right...

- You come back with me?

He nodded and tried getting back on his feet but his legs, shaking hard, couldn't bear his weight. She made him sit again.

- OK, then, 'suppose I'll have to carry you then. Here, she added, giving him her wand and cloak. Get ready.

She howled a little while turning, but moments after she had become a huge grey dog with flashing green eyes.

Wolva (her nickname Sev' and Sirius chose for her) got on her legs and took Severus on her back. She howled again, louder this time, and ran to the castle making sure not to be seen. When they reached their door, another dog was waiting for them.

Severus took his wand.

- Go away, Black, he said.

The black dog looked shyly at him and then at Wolva, to whom he let go a little howl. She made Sev get off her back, took her wand in his hand and nodded to Patfoot.

The two dogs ran back to the forest and then turned back.

- Arleen, he started.

- No, don't, she said loudly, pointing her wand at him. You and your bloody best friend have tricked me again. But it was the last time. The only reason I accepted to talk to you was that I wanted to leave you a chance to apologize, she added bitterly.

He moved forward until her wand touched his chest.

- I really am sorry, he whispered.

And then he turned into Patfoot and ran away, leaving her breathless.

**...**

**Hogwarts's over for Arleen, Sev' and the others! Next chapter will be like a certain memory seen through the Pensieve...**


	8. Darkness rules all

**As predicted, our heroes are now graduated and we enter a certain memory that one of our favourite will see in the Pensieve many years after...**

**R&R of course!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP...**

**...**

**Chapter eight: Darkness rules all.**

Wolva entered the black room and looked around alert. Someone was here and she couldn't make up his scent. The scent of despair, loss and will to die.

One word entered her ears: "Lily", soon followed by a low howl.

She went into her bedroom, only to find Severus sitting on her bed, crying so hard her pillows were already soaked. She growled a little and then turned.

- Sev'? What is it? she asked coming next to him. What happened?

- He...wants to...kill Lily! he almost shouted.

- What? Why? she asked lighting up the room.

Severus blinked a little and she could see that he's been here for a while seeing how his eyes were red already.

- I...he...he sent me listening to a prophecy Trelawney made to Dumbledore. It was about a boy, born in July, whose parents defied the Dark lord three times and who will be marked as his equal. He couldn't bear it and he thinks it's her son!

- What...what can we do, she asked herself sitting again.

He started sobbing again.

- I know! she suddenly said. Go and see Dumbledore! Tell him to hide them somewhere! I'm sure they'll only have Sirius as their Secret Bearer and you know that he'll never betray them! Go now, Sev', there is no time to lose!

He looked at her not understanding at once, then his gaze lit and he stood up so quickly he almost fell. He wiped his tears and started to move to the entry hall. She stopped him catching his sleeve.

- Sev'? Be careful.

And she kissed him on his cheek.

He opened the door, got in the garden and Disapparated.

A few days later, she was hunting Death Eaters again, protecting her sister asleep in her bedroom. The Dark wizards had decided few months ago that being a Muggle meant being a slave and they decided to kill as many as possible. Arleen had decided not to leave her for even one minute.

Her lips full of blood, she returned quickly home, only to find Pr McGonagall on her doorstep.

- Miss Lucas? she asked.

Wolva nodded.

- Can you...please...turn?

She nodded again and growled while turning. Minerva was still taller than her, but somehow she seemed either impressed or intimidated.

- I could ask you when you became an Animagus, but that would be a waste of time. What I have to tell you right now is that James Potter and his wife are dead.

Arleen looked at her as if she didn't understand what she just said, and then moved forward.

- Where is he? Severus?

McGonagall looked bitterly at her former student.

- He is in Pr Dumbledore's office. He asked me to come and fetch you.

- When do we go?

- Will you not look at least sad for their death?

- I am, Minerva, I am sad that an innocent child had to lose life at the age of one, that I suppose his godfather is somehow involved in all of this and most of all that my best friend has to suffer for the mistakes of another!

And she walked to her fence, barely looking back as she said:

- Watch over my sister, will you? Death Eaters are desperate to kill her.

And she Disapparated, letting her teacher behind.

She turned at the sight of the castle, willing to enter the headmaster's office as soon as possible. While she was running, she could hear the paces of the centaurs in the forest and wondered what they were celebrating.

It was the first time in 4 years that she was coming back in Hogwarts, and the strange feeling of hearing the glimpses of her last conversation with Remus and Sirius made her go slower.

- We know that your mother's dead, had said Remus shyly. We are sorry...

She cried a little, not only to show them that she was extremely sad, but also because it was probably the last time that she'd see them for a while.

- Thank you, she whispered.

Remus walked carefully forward and took her in his arms, where she silently cried. Sirius looked at her from over Remus' shoulder and nodded.

They both walked away without looking back at her. It was like another part of her childhood had gone with them.

Entering the castle had made her cry in her dog form, as she saw the hourglasses full of gems, the empty armours guarding the hall and the portrait in the staircases. They saluted her.

- Miss Lucas, said one.

- Nice to see you again, missy, said another.

- She's a nice looking dog, don't you think, asked a witch to another.

As she arrived in front of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, she turned back.

- Password, the eagle automaticly asked.

- No idea, she said. But I'm waited for.

- I don't care about that, miss. I need the password. Hint, it has been changed today.

She turned around few times, thinking about one.

- Harry? she asked angrily.

- Welcome, the gargoyle said letting her climb the stairs it hid.

Dumbledore and Severus had apparently finished talking when she entered the office. Sev's eyes were bright red and he seemed angry with his headmaster.

- Ah, Miss Lucas, said Dumbledore. We were waiting for you.

He looked behind her, searching for something, or someone.

- Minerva's not with you, as I see. You haven't mistreated her, I hope, he asked half-smiling.

- I asked her to watch over my sister who's been threatened by Death Eaters for a while, she answered looking straight at Severus.

- I don't think your sister will need any protection any more, Miss Lucas, he said. The Death Eaters have decided to retire after all.

He sat while she stared at him, surprised.

- What? How?

- I believe Severus here told you about Sybille's prophecy? he asked grinning.

- Yes, why?

- Then you too only had one part of the story. You see, Voldemort thought that Harry Potter was a threat to him, his equal, and didn't think that he would actually make it happen. When he went to kill him, Harry alone survived.

- What? she shouted. It's impossible!

- Well, it seems that you're wrong. Harry is not in safe hands at his uncle's and aunt's in Surrey.

She looked at Severus.

- At Tuney's? But Lily seemed not to trust her sister!

- I see that you are well informed.

She smirked.

- Well, I believe then that I can tell you all about our little secret, Severus and I. You would tell her anyway, wouldn't you? he asked looking at Severus, still shaking.

- No, but she would find her own way...

Dumbledore laughed briefly.

- Slytherin you still are, dear Severus! Always denying your greater forces! Anyway, he turned again to Arleen, Severus has agreed to keep an eye on Harry, in memory of his mother.

Severus looked uncomfortable.

- Very well, she said. What's my role in all of this?

- Well, in fact, none, I'm afraid, answered the headmaster. But you can be of use to Severus when the hour gets darkest.

- OK. Was that why you asked me to come? To tell me that I was of little use to my best friend? she said angrily.

- Oh no, he answered smiling again. No, I wanted to see so that we could talk about your friendship. You see, now that Severus has a very important role to play in our fight against Voldemort, it would be dangerous for you two to show yourselves in public together. Enough people know that you are friends, I wouldn't like them to understand that if you are in the Order of the Phoenix, then you too.

- The Order? Who told you I was going to be part of it? she asked. You asked me once, and I told you no!

- And we both know the reasons for that choice, he said, provoking her to blush. But as neither the Potters are alive and that Sirius is soon going to be imprisoned, then I thought you might agree this time...

She sat next to Severus and took her head in her hands.

- Sirius? she asked slowly.

Severus put his hand on her wrist and talked slowly.

- Your idea of Secret Keeper was perfect, you know until...

She looked at him.

- Until what?

- Until Potter and Lily chose another. They thought it might have been obvious to choose Sirius, so they picked...Pettigrew.

She stood up again, making him drop his hand.

- Pettigrew has become a Death Eater, you told me! angrily now.

- Yes, and he betrayed them, selling them to the Dark Lord... And Black...

- Wanted to avenge them, of course, she finished herself.

- Yes.

Dumbledore finished the story.

- He attacked Pettigrew in a street of London which was full of shoppers. Peter killed a dozen of people and then made us believe his own death...

- Believe? she asked surprised.

- You see, Miss Lucas, I've known for ages now that the Pottergang, as your fellows students called them, had become Animagi for Mister Lupin. Peter turned into his rat form and escaped after letting one of his fingers behind.

She sat again. Too much in too small time. Severus put his hand again on hers, and she gripped it. She looked at him again.

- I'm so sorry, she said.

- Don't say that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

- Now, dearest, one last thing. Severus, you have already agreed to take the vacant post of Potions master from now on. Arleen, she looked up, you can join him here if you want. The language teacher's post is vacant as well.

- Language?

- French and Russian, yes, as for those who want to finish their studies either in Beauxbâtons or in Durmstrang.

- I have no knowledge of those! she said.

- Then you have to start studying, he said standing up.

He silently walked them downstairs and showed them their offices.

- You can settle down whenever you'd like to. Hogwarts' opened to anyone who needs it.

And, after smiling to both of them, he walked back to his own office.

Severus took Arleen's hand.

- If I have to live through this, I'm glad you're with me, he said shyly.

She hugged him silently, finally hearing that she meant something to him.

- C'mon, Sev', she said as if they were students again, let's meet our new life.

**...**

**Longest one I think, never mind!**

**Next chapters won't be centred on Lin's and Sev's friendship but on another person who'll enter her life again... Or maybe even two...**


	9. Moony

**ExMaloBonum asked me for more Sev-Lin's interaction and more romance, here we go! Hope you'll get it enough, dearlie!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything displayed here, I would have made all of this happen and I'll now be married to Remus...or Sirius...or Fred...or... Oh, don't mind me!**

**...**

**Chapter nine: Moony.**

Twelve years later, first September. Arleen had arrived late the previous day, but she knew that that day would be special. She didn't know why though...

Severus and her had decided to show themselves only at school, so she went in his office that afternoon to take tea. He was nervous, and that she knew why.

- He'll be all right, Sev', I know it. He can't have taken everything from his father, can he?

She sat and took a sip of boiling tea in a cup that was waiting for her. Severus turned around.

- I hope you're right, Lin, I hope you're right...

He sat next to her and started eating the delicious cake the house elves had made for them.

- I wonder who's gonna be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Have you heard any names?

Severus nodded, just like he used to when he had something to hide.

- Who is it then? Do I know the person?

He nodded again and smiled.

- You'll know soon enough. Anyway, have you read the Daily Prophet recently?

- No, I've told you thousands of times that Stephanie hates when I talk about magic world...

- Yeah, right, I always forget. Well, you'll learn then that an old friend of yours has escaped Askaban this summer...

She knew who he was talking about at once.

- Sirius? she asked smiling. That's a good news!

- That's your point of view, he said bitterly again. Anyway, that means that Dementors will be posted around the castle until he's found.

- Why around here? You don't think that he'll search for Harry first?

- No, but the Ministry believes it.

- I hope Fudge doesn't keep his post any longer, he can't take any good dispositions... Dementors in Hogwarts, next year maybe he'll send students in prison for making paper planes probably.

She took another sip.

- You look tired, Sev'. Don't tell me you haven't slept last night...again! she looked at him like an angry mother.

- I got in my bed rather late, that's true, but I had a good reason. Had to make a certain potion for our future colleague.

He was smiling again, happy to finally have a secret he was sure she'd never found out about.

- Right then. Is there ever going to be a ball this year? I'm tired to stay in my chair at Christmas!

- No, you know perfectly well that the Yule Ball will be next year for the Tournament.

- Yeah, right, I knew. Anyway, will you dance with me or, she got up and started dancing alone, you're afraid to look bad next to me?

He grinned.

- You're acting like a 15 year-old, you know that?

- Yep.

And she pulled him out of his chair and started waltzing around the office with him as if he was the lady. The moment she made him turn, someone opened the door.

Minerva McGonagall looked at them as she used to when they were her students and said bitterly:

- You're waited for in the teachers' room. The train will not be long now.

And she went away, quickly followed by the two friends, with Arleen still giggling slowly and Severus looking at her as if she was insane.

- What is she ever going to think about me now? he asked her pinching her arm.

- You're long lost, I'm afraid, Sev', since you weren't a Gryffindor. Me, on the other hand, I was, so she'll like me more than you until the end of us!

And she continued giggling.

They followed Minerva to the Great Hall and entered the little room next to it where the teachers used to wait for the Welcoming Ceremony.

Pr Dumbledore was talking about sweets with Prs Sinistra and Sprout, Mrs Pomfrey was taking tea with Pr Vector, and McGonagall soon rejoined Pr Flitwick who was sitting in a sofa next to the fire.

Arleen, looked smilingly at Severus and whispered "See you later" and came to sit by Pompom. They both greeted her and Pr Vector gave her a cup of tea. Severus came to sit next to Pr Flitwick as usual and she could see the angry look Minerva gave him as he sat down. She grinned again and then looked around.

Sybille Trelawney, as always, was nowhere to be seen, as was Pr Binns, probably haunting his empty classroom. Hagrid was surely waiting for first years in Hogsmeade station, and she couldn't see the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She still wondered who it was, seeing that apparently she knew him or her.

Half an hour later, the students were almost all sitting in the Great Hall and a new teacher entered the room. Arleen couldn't see his face as he was circled by her colleagues, but a glimpse of torn trousers got in her sight. She suddenly made it up, and she looked abruptly to Severus who nodded and smiled. She showed him a threatening fist and then waited for the newcomer to be left alone.

- Remus? she asked when she could see him.

- Arleen! he almost shouted.

He quickly walked to her and took her in his arms, where she couldn't stop giggling.

- I...I wasn't...I didn't know it'd be you, she said getting out of his grip.

He smiled.

- I hoped it would have been a surprise. You look well, Professor Lucas, he said smiling.

- You too, Professor Lupin, she added.

- Don't try, said Severus, standing behind Remus. She's only receptive to one kind of gaze, and it's not yours.

Remus innocently looked at him and put his right hand in front of him, while Arleen was trying to make up these words.

- Nice to see you, Severus, said Remus.

- I wouldn't say the same, he answered shaking hands nevertheless.

- We'd better get in the Great Hall now, said Bilius Flitwick. As I understand it, you know sit beside me, Arleen.

She smiled at him.

- Happy to hear that, Bilius. Keep me a seat, she added walking behind him after sending a curious glance to Remus.

As she sat in her chair in front of all the students, she could suddenly feel a strange pain in her stomach, like a longing for something. She thought she was nervous. That year, she'd have a bigger class than ever...

- This year, we welcome a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Pr Lupin! said Dumbledore once his speech had started.

All students apart from the Slytherins started applauding, and Arleen could see the smile on Hermione Granger's face. She wondered if she knew who Remus was. Or maybe she met him in the train... Whatever...

Once they started eating, Arleen looked carefully at Gryffindor's table. Harry looked either tired or weak, she couldn't tell. He was eating bits of chocolate at regular times, and she wondered something.

Hagrid, who was sitting at her right, turned to her once she said his name.

- Hagrid, I wondered, has the train been searched by Dementors?

- Yes, Arleen, how d'you know? he answered surprised.

- An intuition, nothing more...

And she now understood Harry's state. It would have happened one day or another. He should have heard something from that night, something like Voldemort's voice when he killed his parents.

She was pushing her fork so hard on the table that it'd made a little whole already. Bilius, on her left, put his tiny hand on hers.

- What's troubling you, Arleen? he asked.

She shuddered as if she didn't expect him to talk.

- Huh, Dementors, she said slowly.

- Oh, yeah, we're all troubled by that, he said resuming eating. We'd better look after our students this year. Some might have difficulties with them around...

- Yes, you're right, she said before eating a little.

Looking at Gryffindor's table again, she caught Hermione's sight on her and smiled. The girl returned the smile. Hermione was one of her favourite students and the fact that she was so close to Harry made it easier to look after him without him noticing.

After the diner, all students went to their dormitories and the teachers waited for the Great Hall to be empty to get to their rooms themselves.

Before Arleen could stand up, Remus was behind her chair, talking with Minerva.

- Yes, he fainted, but you would have known it would have happened. I gave him chocolate.

- The boy shouldn't know who you are before a while, Lupin, she said. It might have grave repercussions with what is happening with...your former friend.

Arleen gripped her chair while she got up and looked right in Remus' eyes.

- Harry already knows some things about his parents, now, Minerva. Why couldn't he have someone to talk to who knew them well? He has no family left, don't you remember?

McGonagall seemed bored at once.

- Yes, whatever you say, Miss Lucas, whatever you say...

And she left.

- She can't stand me, she said to Remus while they were walking towards the door.

- Really? he asked, bemused. Why?

- Dunno, but I'm not doing the right things apparently.

- D'you really think I should talk to Harry about his parents? he whispered.

- Give him time, and he'll find out by himself.

She made a move to walk to her office, but she soon discovered that they were heading to the same corridor.

- Where's your office? she asked after a while.

- Right next to yours, as I understood it. Sniv...Severus wasn't that happy about it. He still doesn't like me, huh?

- He likes no one and no one likes him, she said ironically.

- You're still friends then?

- Yes.

- Ah... he looked troubled.

- It doesn't mean that we can't be friends ourselves, Remus. I've missed you, weird that it seems. And I've wondered many things about you in the past few years. How's your...little problem? she said looking around.

He giggled without joy.

- I manage. Month per month. And you? Your...family?

- Well, after my mother died, my step-father left without a word, he probably got afraid that I would want revenge, but I got it. Three years later he had been imprisoned for the murder of five other women. And Stephanie, well...I'm living with her in Kent. She still doesn't like magic, but she gets used to it, and finds it useful when it comes to housekeeping sorcery.

She didn't know why she told him all of that, and most of all why she felt like she _needed _to tell him.

- Well, I guess we'll have plenty of time to discuss our lives, Pr, he said unlocking his door. Good night.

- Good night to you, Moony.

He stopped on his doorstep, looked at her surprise in his eyes and then added:

- Sleep well then, Wolva.

And he closed the door.

Leaving her alone in the corridor, still wondering what was the pain she still felt in her stomach.

- Tomorrow's another day, she said quoting her mother.

And she closed her own door.

**...**

**Yes, I know, not so much romance in here either, but now I'll guess you'll find out things about my summary...**

**Anyway, enough Sev-Lin's interaction in here? Easier to write it when you told me to add things on my own, ExMaloBonum! Thanks a lot!**

**See you later, little fishes!**


	10. Finding ourselves in the same fire

**It seems that I'm getting better at suspense... :) And all hail Alan Rickman's nose!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I use here... You think, if I did I'd be married to half of them...**

**...**

**Chapter ten: Finding ourselves in the same fire.**

- ... driving me insane!

Severus let himself fall in Arleen's sofa. She lifted his legs and sat at his feet.

- What again? she asked her mouth full of Honeydukes candy.

- You ask? he sneered. _You_ ask?

- Yes, I do, which is a way of asking not whom it is about but _what_ it is about! she answered smiling.

He looked at the fire, his dark eyes watering a little.

- He doesn't remind me of her. At all. I wonder why I still do this, he whispered.

She caressed his legs gently.

- He reminds me of her _a lot_, actually. He refuses to talk to me, he says things behind my back and most of all he doesn't seem to like when I talk with Remus.

Severus sneered again.

- And _that_ reminds you of her?

- Yep sir!

- Well, I didn't know Lily too wanted you to stay away from the Pottergang, he said giggling.

She thumbed him.

- You sneaky little moron! she said. I never was their friend! I just wanted life to be easier in Gryffindor tower as you couldn't be with me! And Potter was so...hateful...

- Potter hated you from the first day, I wonder why... Severus said slowly.

- I know. He didn't like the fact that I wasn't looking at him with admiration on my face.

They laughed.

- How's Remus? she then asked looking outside where the full moon was bright in the sky.

- Taking his potion. What do you want to know other?

- Nothing, she said still watching the sky. I wonder if he feels alone...

- I don't care as long as he takes his bloody potion.

And he put himself better in the sofa.

- You're so mean, she said.

- Yeah, tell me something you've never said before.

And he soon fell asleep, letting her thinking about what he just said.

She looked at him and waved her wand. A blanket flew to them and covered Severus. A little pile of logs started putting itself in the fire so that it wouldn't fade.

She then answered his question.

- I miss the Pottergang, she whispered before falling asleep too.

The following morning, she woke up alone, a note stuck on her desk.

"Had to leave early, your new boyfriend was ill". Ill was underlined three times, and with a smile she understood that he didn't believe a word of it.

She got to her bathroom, only to feel that pain in her stomach that was bothering her since September. She thought that as it was Halloween that night, she didn't need to put too much make up on, which was perfect in her sense.

Arleen jumped when she found no one else than Hermione Granger on her doorstep, half asleep.

- 'Mione? she asked. What are you doing here so early? Don't tell me you've slept in here! she added her hands on her hips.

- No, no, Professor, I was just waiting for you to give you my homework.

- Hermione Granger, that homework is due for next week!

- Yes but I've finished it and so you don't have too much work I thought I might give it to you now... she said shyly.

- Merlin's beard, you really are the strangest student I've ever had! Give it here, she said putting her hand out.

Hermione handed the parchment.

- And...didn't I say 3 rolls maximum, she said sneakingly while counting 5 rolls of parchment.

- Yes...huh...I got overwhelmed.

- You often do, Miss Granger. Wait here, she added entering her office again.

She put Hermione's homework on her desk and got back to her.

- What if we got to breakfast together, Miss? she asked.

Hermione seemed chocked.

- With...a teacher?

- Of course! There is nothing in Hogwarts' laws that forbids me to walk in the corridors with my students! Or maybe they added one and I'm not aware, she faked anxiety.

Hermione giggled.

- Right then.

They walked along the corridor without a word and then:

- What are you planning for tonight? Arleen asked.

- Nothing, her student answered. I'll probably get in bed early tonight, the boys always try to get us and throw us food... she made a sound of disgust.

- Well, Arleen said giggling, when I was in your place, we were all getting out of bed and made a mess in a certain part of the castle, with the gentle help of Peeves, of course.

- All of Gryffindor? said Hermione, alarmed.

- No, of course not. Some were...well...she looked at her...quieter than I was.

They started getting down the stairs, which started moving once they set foot on it.

- Miss? Can I ask you a question?

- Yes, Hermione, of course.

- When did you start being Professor Snape's friend?

Arleen looked at her gravely.

- Why d'you ask?

- Curiosity, she answered too quickly.

Lin smiled a little.

- First day of school. I'd discovered something he didn't want other Gryffindors to know about. He had to blackmail me... she smiled more widely.

- You really like him, then, Hermione sighed.

- Yes, which apparently isn't your case. No...she added seeing that she was about to interrupt, I'm used to it, don't worry. In fact, I take this as a compliment now.

- It was just because...Professor Lupin told us that...she blushed.

- That I was nasty with Harry's father?

- Yes, she said, relieved.

Arleen giggled. They were almost arrived to the Great Hall, so she stopped.

- Harry's father didn't like me, and neither did I like him. But Severus had nothing to do with it, and Professor Lupin wasn't included in our fights.

- Alright. Do you mind if I told Harry?

- Harry doesn't like me already, I don't see why the fact that I sent his father to the hospital a dozen times a year would make him like me more, she smirked.

Hermione seemed a little chocked and then walked to Gryffindor's table to join Harry and Ron.

Arleen walked quietly to her seat next to Bilius, who had saved her a part of lemon pie that had nearly been swallowed by Hagrid.

She felt someone's gaze on her all meal time...

After Halloween's meal, things got bad. Sirius Black had entered the castle and had stabbed the Fat Lady's portrait. All teachers had been asked to search the castle, apart from Arleen, Severus and Pr Dumbledore who were looking after the students, all gathered in the Great Hall.

Though she knew that what he'd been convicted of was a lie, Arleen couldn't stop thinking that what Sirius had done was either dangerous or foolish. He must have known that the students, Harry included, shouldn't be in bed on Halloween's night! He spent so many of them under Potter's cloak himself!

- Lin? asked a little voice.

It was Severus.

- Yes, what is it? she asked him.

- You can go back to your office, he hasn't been found.

- We would have known it before searching, she sighed. He knows all the secret passages...

- Shush, someone could hear you! he urged.

- Do you think Harry believes he tries to kill him, she asked looking over a dozen sleeping bags to the tiny black-haired boy who looked asleep.

- Yes, I think so.

- Poor thing, she said before walking slowly to the doors.

Outside was standing Remus, relied on a cane. He turned at them.

- Good night, he said sadly.

- Remus...she wanted to start.

- No, thank you Arleen, but tonight's not the right one.

She understood at once. And hurried to her office, trying not to cry.

Over the past month, she had tried many times to prove him that Sirius was innocent, but which evidences did she have? None.

Peter Pettigrew, for everyone in the castle, was dead and buried, while he was living a full life in his rat form... Rat form?

She sat in front of her desk, pushed aside Hermione's homework and took a white sheet of paper. She noted: "Peter = rat. Saw a rat today with 'Mione's cat behind. Ron's rat. Old rat. Sirius tries to enter Gryffindor's tower."

She looked blankly at her writing and then got up violently, shouting:

- Squabbers is Wormtail!

She knew she had to tell someone. But not now. Better to wait until her temperature got down.

She then thought about something else. Where would Sirius hide? Not in Hogsmeade, he could be seen anywhere. Not in the castle either, obviously. The only thing she could think about was the Shrieking Shack.

- No, too simple, Remus would know...

And then she thought that Remus, still believing his former best friend was a murderer, could never think that he would be hiding in the place where they had so many good times.

She took her cloak, made herself disappear and silently got out of her office. All was silent.

It was time to meet an old friend...

**...**

**Jeeeez making her understand everything at once, what a challenge!**

**I quite liked writing about their friendly night with Sev', still think they're cute...**

**Next chapter, my flirt and ex-husband comes back! :)**

**R&R pleeeeeeease!**


	11. Cats and dogs

**Sorry for being later than usual, I wrote it once and didn't like it, had to start over again... :)**

**Hope you enjoy the return of "Master Flirt"...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing linked to Harry Potter, apart from my own wand and my Slytherin scarf, but I still have the receipts... :p**

**...**

**Chapter eleven: Cats and dogs.**

Arleen walked as silently as possible to her old door in the walls. Her disappearing charm was powerful it seemed, as Mrs Norris didn't see her pass Filch's office.

Once she got outside, she knew that being silent wasn't an obligation anymore as the wind was strong in the chilly air. The moon was hidden by heavy clouds, but she knew that it wasn't time yet for her new friend to climb to the astronomy tower.

Getting under the Whomping Willow had been a childish game, lifting a branch wasn't that difficult for a teacher, and it wasn't the first time she visited the Shrieking Shack.

A long time ago it seemed, she had decided to see where the Pottergang was spending so much time, and she had chosen a safe night, far from the full moon. She had lifted a branch just like today and she had gone pass the tunnel to enter a small house, moving with the wind. A wave of pity fell on her as she saw the broken furniture, traces of teeth and claws all around them. A lot of pieces of fur were scattered here and there, and she knew that all of them didn't belong to a werewolf. Some were darker and she knew they belonged to Patfoot. The boys had been fighting.

She had gone home shaking that night, and promised herself never to go back to that haunted place.

When she entered it for the second time in her life, Arleen recognized some broken things that hadn't been moved since Remus last occupied it. The soil was covered in thick dust, apart from the stairs where she could see dog footprints. When she looked up, she nearly jumped out of her skin. He was standing there, just looking at her as if she was a nightmare.

Sirius made a growling sound, and she didn't know whether it was because he wasn't used to talk anymore or if he was about to attack her. She chose to play safe.

- Hello, Sirius, she almost whispered though she knew no one else was there.

He got down the stairs in the time of a blink and jumped in her arms, squeezing her so hard she couldn't breathe. She returned the hug, either because she was relieved he didn't want to kill her or because she had been right all along...

Once he stopped hugging her, he took her hand and drove her to the bedroom, where he sat on the old bed where he was apparently spending most of his time. Old newspapers were lying on the ground, and red fur was showing in some places. She didn't know whose it was.

She sat beside him and looked carefully at her former friend. His eyes, who were so alive when they were still at school, were now dead, their blue darkened from pain. His face was dirty and she could see that he wasn't eating a lot, his ribs were showing under his chest skin.

He took her hand and she looked up.

- ... I didn't? he said, the first part of his question swallowed in his growling voice.

She understood what was the question and squeezed his hand.

- This is one of the advantages to have a former Death Eater as a best friend, she said merely smiling.

He looked away and then his voice seemed to lighten.

- I never thought that someone would believe me. Nor that it would be you.

- I never thought that you could have done it. But what you did tonight was very foolish.

He looked straight in her green eyes and tried to see past them. She smiled more widely.

- I know who you are looking for, and I know whom he has been adopted by.

- How? he asked squeezing her hand harder as impatience flew on him.

- Remember our first Sorts class?

He nodded to say "no". She sighed and smiled.

- I didn't think you would. Pr Flitwick then said that I wasn't as daft as the other Gryffindor. At first I thought he was lying, but after a while I talked with the Sorting Hat and he said that I could have been good in Ravenclaw because I was strangely intelligent for someone of my condition.

He looked strangely at her, as if he wanted to laugh but couldn't.

- Anyway, I'm not here to play Lucius Malfoy, she said, provoking him to growl a little at the sound of the name. I'm here to tell you I'm going to help you if I can.

- How? he asked for the second time.

- Harry, she said.

The only sound of the first syllable made him stand up and walk in the room, tearing his hair off his head. She got up at once and took both his hands, making him sit in the old sofa where even more red fur was lying.

- I don't think he knows yet that you are linked more than he could imagine. But...she said seeing that he was about to try and hurt himself again, but he is intelligent, and most of all he has a friend who is even more intelligent that all of Ravenclaw. I'm sure they will find out one day or another. You just play safely and stay here for a while. You should be all right, she said getting up again.

He looked up at her.

- And Remus? he asked pain in his voice.

She sighed again.

- He doesn't want to believe me until I have evidence. And I know where to find it, but I don't know where to find what I need...

She looked up at the ceiling. The image of a map draw itself before her eyes.

- What do you need? he asked harshly. I can find it for you.

- No, you just stay here, I told you, she said using the same voice she used to shout at Severus. I know you don't like it, but it's the only way. You can't get into the castle until I've found the map, she said turning at him.

- The map? he said without understanding.

A couple of seconds passed and his eyes lit.

- The _Marauders Map_?

She nodded.

- I know what you think. It had been confiscated by Filch years ago, but it appears that some students have found it while being in detention. And I think I know who. The thing is, I still don't know how to get it as they are clever and as they aren't my students...

He growled again.

- Don't worry, Patfoot, it will get better.

At the sound of his nickname, he got sad again.

- The last time someone called me like this, it was...

- I know who it was. I'm not him, and I will always remain your friend. D'you hear me, Sirius bloody Black? Always!

He looked at her as if she just appeared in front of him.

- Thank you, he said before hugging her again. You'd better go now, the night will be over soon and I bet you have classes tomorrow.

He took her hand again and drove her to the entrance of the tunnel. Before she got in it, she turned at him once more.

- Sirius? Just promise me to be careful. It was hard enough to convince Sev not to kill you years ago, just don't give him the opportunity to do it now...

And she walked back to the cursed tree, smiling widely as she had retrieved her friend. And she knew that a certain somebody wouldn't like it...at all...

**...**

**A shorter one, excuse me, I just couldn't talk about something else after a talk like that... And I quite like this version, the other was too...childish in my sense. Too many cries and hugs to be honest... ;)**

**Review and rate please!**


	12. I know you little one

**Oooh I wasn't happy last time no reviews for my last chapter... :'( Do you not like Sirius? I seriously doubt it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use here, apart from Arleen of course.**

**...**

**Chapter twelve: I know you, little one!**

- Harry Potter, I know you're in there, come over here at once!

Arleen was posted in front of the statue of the one-eyed witch, the statue that hid the secret passage leading to Honeydukes' cellar.

Watching carefully if no one was coming that way, she entered the passage. Some yards away, she saw a wand coming from nowhere.

- Harry, please, I know it's you and I'm no going to attack you, so come over here please!

She was easily losing patience with that one, especially when he was hiding under his father's cloak.

- Okay, coming, he sighed before taking the cloak off.

- Thank you, she said rather angrily. I'm still a teacher, Mr Potter, and I'd be more than pleased if you listened to me sometimes!

- Okay, I said! he whispered while coming closer.

- Damn bloody Potter, she said grinding her teeth.

They got out of the passage carefully and she drove Harry to her office. She made a gesture for him to sit before her desk and gave him a cup of tea.

- Now, Harry, I know I'm preventing you from having a great afternoon with your friends, and I'm sorry about that, really, she added seeing his doubting eyes. I've not come to give you a detention, in fact yes but not on the purpose that you think.

He looked at her not understanding a word.

- Why then? he asked abruptly. Professor? he quickly added.

- Professor Snape told me that...

He sneered.

- Don't do this or you'll get another detention on a Hogsmeade day, she said quietly. Now, he told me that you had been seen out of bed very late some day this week. You know that it's forbidden and he gave you a detention for this on...

- A Quidditch day, I know... he finished.

- Yes, she said with her piercing eyes. But, you see, I'm not as horrible as you think, and I asked Professor Dumbledore to give you that detention myself on another day, far from Quidditch matches. How about tonight?

- Tonight? he asked suspiciously.

- Yes, I'd love to. That way, you'll be able to do your Charm and Transfiguration homework with the secret help of a teacher you don't have, and that way I can set my eyes on a certain map...

- Which map? he asked innocently.

- Come on, Harry, I was at school years before you, and I've seen this map in action. I need to retrieve someone.

- Black? he asked. I'd much like to find him myself, Professor, he said grinding his own teeth.

- I know. But it's not him I'm looking for, and I have reasons to believe that so soon after the holidays, when he could froze getting out wherever he's hiding, he's not going to try and kill you again.

- Right then. You want the map?

- Only for tonight during your detention, Harry. After that, you have my word that I will give it back to you.

And she drew a cross on her chest.

- Very well, then. See you tonight, Professor.

- See you, Harry. Oh, and I almost forgot, be careful not to leave it somewhere unsafe, you appear on the map even if you are under your father's cloak.

And she closed the door with her wand, avoiding the surprised glance he shot her.

- Potters, she whispered. All the same...

-o-o-o-

- You did _what_?

- Calm down, for Merlin's sake, Sev'! It's not that unfair, is it? It's the first time I can set my eyes on him without seeing disgust in his mother's eyes... So like herself, she added slowlier.

Severus sat on the couch.

- I gave him that detention for a good reason, Lin, he said quieter.

- Yes, I know your reasons, she sneered.

He looked at her suspiciously.

- What do you need him for? he asked almost innocently.

She smiled.

- Sometimes I hate the fact that you know me so well...

She sat next to him and took her head in her hands.

- I'm trying to find Pettigrew.

He sat listening.

- He's in here?

- Yes. He's been adopted by the Weasley family years ago. Clever, isn't it? He could live next to the one wizard the remaining Death Eaters wouldn't want to attack. Safest place on Earth!

- Yeah, clever, he said. But why do you need Potter?

- Can't tell you. One of the remaining secrets of the Marauders I can't reveal yet...

She patted his cheek.

- You're cute when you're upset.

She got up and went to look through the window.

- That boy is so like both his parents, no wonder why he hates me so much...

- Don't tell me you _care_? he sneered.

- As much as you do, Sev'. I've always cared.

-o-o-o-

- Sit down, Harry. You can do whatever you want.

- Understood, Professor.

Harry put his bag heavily on the floor and sat in front of Arleen's desk which she had tidied for the occasion. He took his parchment and started doing his Transfiguration homework. Arleen was still looking out the window.

- It's a beautiful night, she whispered hoping that the dark dog who was hiding under a certain tree could hear her. What is your homework about, Harry?

- Animagi, Miss.

- Ah, that's a subject I can help you with. What's the rule?

- Two rolls of parchment on the difficulties people can have becoming Animagi.

- Well, they aren't many of them, so you are going to have to write a lot about not much...

- You know some, Miss?

He put his pen down and looked strangely at her. She turned around grinning.

- I am an Animagus, Harry, so yes, I know all of them.

He looked impressed and then suspicious.

- You aren't on Pr McGonagall's list.

- No, I am not. I am an illegal Animagus. But the Ministry doesn't need to know my reasons. And neither do you.

He looked down at his parchment.

- What's the first difficulty, then?

- The pain. The first time you turn, it really is painful. Some wizards don't stand the pain and remain half-turned. Saint-Mungo's had loads of people like that the previous year of my own turning. Becoming an Animagus was a way of protecting yourself and those you love, you see, when Voldemort was still alive and killing.

He looked up quickly. She grinned.

- I'm not afraid of saying his name. Now, if you please, I'd like to look at your map while you write about that first difficulty. Can I? and she put her hand out.

He gave her the map.

- You have to say...

- "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", she interrupted, and the map drew itself on the blank parchment.

Harry seemed stunned.

- What? How?

Arleen smiled widely.

- I have had other friends than Professor Snape when I was at school, Harry, and at some point I needed to get out of Hogwarts to help...someone I cared about.

He didn't need to know everything, did he?

He then looked down and started writing his homework, but she could see that he was wondering thousands of things about her as he was making mistakes he had to correct with his special Correcting ink from Wizeacres.

She looked down on the map and began searching for Wormtail.

-o-o-o-

She saw that lots of students were still out of bed, that wouldn't be easy to look out for him.

- Harry?

- Yes, Professor, he said happy to be allowed a moment of freedom in this special detention.

- Has Ronald found his rat yet?

He looked at her, another question flowing on his face.

- No, Miss, he hasn't.

- You'll tell him that I had seen him in the girls' bathroom on the fourth floor, she said before looking down again.

No need to look in Gryffindor's tower then.

Remembering what Sirius had told her once, she opened the map where it was showing an area of the castle that was hardly ever visited, the corridor where the portrait of the Sir Cadogan laid. But Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. She let the map down and whispered "Mischief managed". The map went blank again.

She then saw that Harry was staring at her.

- Yes? What is it? she asked as gently as she could, upset as she was.

- Is it true, Professor? That you and my father...

- Weren't the best of friends? Yes, it's true. James didn't like me, I didn't like him. We kind of fought each other on childish purposes, like the fact that I was too close for him to his best friend...

She let her answer make a place in his mind, and when his eyes lit, she nodded.

- Yes, I was friend with Sirius Black. You're more than probably going to suspect me from helping him, aren't you? she then said getting up again.

- No, he said a moment after. I don't think you did. You wouldn't have told me if it was you.

She turned to face him.

- I've misread you, Harry. You are better than your parents, in fact. Remus was right, you do think.

- My parents?

- ...judged people too easily. One of your father's reasons to hate me was that I was friend with Professor Snape, and still am. I suppose it's one of yours too, though you don't say it out loud.

- No. I don't like it, but you aren't bad.

He looked down.

- I think it's time I get back, Professor. My detention is over.

- Can I see your homework before you go?

- Sure.

He handed the parchment.

She read it quickly.

- Good, you understood my point. Your father would have liked what you said.

And seeing another question in his green eyes, she added:

- Ask Professor Lupin tomorrow, I believe you have DATDA class in the morning. After all, he was closer to James than I would ever have dreamt of. If I ever dreamt of it, she added grinding her teeth.

Harry got out of her office lighter than when he walked in two hours before. Arleen thought once more that it was a shame such a young boy would suffer that much for someone else's mistakes. She swore that Peter would suffer half as Harry had. Maybe even more.

And she waved her wand to make her bed appear. Getting in it, she heard movement in the next office. She grinned.

- Remus, she said loudly, it's bad to eavesdrop!

**...**

**Ah, another one done! I'm sorry darlings, I won't post so much next week, I have my exams. But I will, just don't wait for a new chapter tomorrow morning... :)**

**Review please!**


	13. Twelve paws in the night

**I have two new subscribers! Yeaaaah! Thanks so much for liking my story, it really means a lot!**

**I know, I told you it would take a while, but I'm strangely inspired today... :)**

**R&R at the end of your reading pleaaaase!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Sirius, Severus, Remus or Buck, try me if you like!**

**...**

**Chapter thirteen: Twelve paws in the night**

Arleen had heard a quick footstep in the neighbouring office late that night. Later than everyone could expect. Stranger even, that footstep didn't belong to Remus. She could tell, Wolva provided her a helpful hearing skill when she needed it.

Stepping into Remus' office, the first thing she noticed was the opened parchment lying on the desk. The second thing she noticed was dots moving on it. She leaned closer.

Here it was. The Marauders Map, opened on Moony's desk. Opened.

She sat on his chair, not knowing what she was looking for, when a single dot, moving quicker than the others, appealed to her eye.

"Severus Snape" disappeared at the end of the Whomping Willow tunnel.

- This is it, then, she whispered.

Barely a week ago, she'd seen Remus looking eagerly at a parchment which she now knew was the map. And he probably had seen Pettigrew on it, and had run away to find him, letting the map opened. But Severus?

Arleen looked around closely and jumped. A silver fuming goblet was standing on the tea table. A grey potion untouched in it.

- Oh no, she said before falling in the chair again.

The full moon was still hidden behind the clouds, but she knew that by the time Remus would get out of the Shrieking Shack, it would appear high in the sky, letting everyone in danger.

She decided to wait and looked at the map.

Two dots appeared not far from the cursed tree. Hermione and Harry had joined the party, it seemed. But where was Ron?

- What are you waiting for? she asked to the dots though knowing no one would hear her.

The answer came half an hour later. Three dots appeared at the end of the tunnel. Those three dots were called "Sirius Black", "Severus Snape" and "Harry Potter". She stared. Something was happening, something odd and dangerous, but her mind couldn't make the point yet.

- The Time-Turner! she almost shouted to herself. Of course!

-o-o-o-

At the start of the year, Minerva had told her Hermione had been offered the privilege to possess a Time-Turner, a sort of hourglass that could help her attending all of the courses she had that year.

And now, she was using it with Harry. Why?

Another piece was missing...

-o-o-o-

Three new dots then appeared soon after the first ones. "Remus Lupin", "Peter Pettigrew" and "Ronald Weasley" now walked uneasily through the tunnel. Either Peter was dead or one of the others was injured. "Hermione Granger" closed the procession.

When Harry and Sirius arrived at the end of the tunnel, they let Severus next to a tree, probably unconscious as she knew him, and came closer to the castle, most probably talking. Arleen let out a little smile.

Her smile faded when the clouds suddenly disappeared in the sky. The moon was bright, and she then heard a scream.

- Hermione, she said before getting up, taking her wand in her mouth and turning for the first time in ages.

-o-o-o-

It took Wolva only three minutes to reach the Whomping Willow, but most of the fight had already ended. Severus was now up, protecting Hermione and Ron with his arms. He said "No!" when she got past them. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. She understood he had escaped.

Not far from there, she saw Harry, throwing rocks at the werewolf's head, protecting Patfoot who was injured and howling on the ground. The wolf came towards and Wolva growled.

At the same time, another one howled in the Forbidden Forest. Another wolf? Remus ran to the voice, and Wolva knew there was no time to lose. Hermione had howled to provide Harry from being killed, and now their future selves were threatened.

She growled when Remus appeared in her sight. The wolf turned his head to her and growled too, jumping forwards to attack.

-o-o-o-

After a minute, Remus was leaning against a tree, knocked down for a moment. Wolva turned to Harry and Hermione, who were hiding behind a tree. She shot him a special glance.

- Professor? he asked slowly, still looking carefully at the wolf.

Wolva nodded and looked towards the lake then at Harry, growling a little.

He nodded in response and took Hermione's hand before going and saving his godfather's life.

Remus got up howling from pain. When he saw that she was still there, he attacked again. His claws closed on her paw and hers wounded his face. He growled even more and, his lips full of her blood, he jumped. One second later, he was lying on the ground, laced by ropes appeared into thin air.

Arleen had turned back. Her wand high, she sat on the ground, moaning. Remus' gaze became less angry, more surprised, as she looked into these strangely yellow eyes.

- You will hear about my physician, Moony, she said joking.

The air suddenly became colder, and her breath was becoming uneasy, as if someone had put a hand on her nose and mouth.

- Dementors, she tried to say, getting up.

But the guardians of Askaban didn't come for her. There were a hundred of them, all heading to the lake. She didn't have to go to know Harry would save the day. Her guts told her not to.

She sat down again and made a blanket appear. She wrapped it around herself and healed her arm. Remus' claws, hopefully, couldn't do anything to her. Then, looking at the sky, she waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she knew she couldn't move. Beside her, Remus stopped howling while the sky became a little lighter.

- In a few hours, my friend, you'll be free, she told him before counting the stars.

-o-o-o-

Buck landed heavily on the ground, a few yards away from Arleen. She knew at first sight that someone was riding him, and she could only hope who it would be.

Sirius jumped on the ground and ran to her, still weak. She got in his arms as soon as she reached him.

- Oh Merlin's pants, you're alive! she whispered in his ear.

- You can thank Harry and Hermione for me... he answered.

- I will, she said opening again the space between them.

They smiled widely at each other.

- You saved him, Sirius said.

- I couldn't let him die, could I?

- You could have let Buck do the work for you.

- I don't like others to do what I can do by myself, she said grinning. Where are you going?

- I dunno.

- Square Grimmauld?

- No, he said grinding his teeth. Probably Remus'.

She looked behind.

- You'll have to ask writing, I'm afraid. He's not listening to anyone right now...

- Is it him who did that to you? he asked pointing her arm.

- He didn't know it was me, she said looking down.

Sirius laughed. It was the first time in eighteen years she heard him laugh.

- I'll miss you, he then said looking into her eyes.

- We'll see each other again, Mr Black, if we don't I'll probably kill myself.

He laughed again before walking forward and taking her in his arms.

That hug meant a lot to both of them. The promise of a friendship that no one could forbid, the forgiveness long-awaited, and most of all the promise of a seeing each other very soon.

When he climbed on Buck again, Lin was crying.

- Live well, Sirius, she shouted when he went away in the lighting sky.

-o-o-o-

When she got back to Remus, he was still yelling on the ground, the ropes scratching his grey skin.

Arleen put a friendly hand on his arm.

- It will be soon over, Remus. Just you wait...

And she lied down next to him once more, closing her eyes until dawn would come.

**...**

**I know, I suck. I froze before this one and I still don't understand why. It's not that long but, once more, I decided to cut the next chapter shorter for it to be more intense...**

**Hey people! Third year is nearly over! :)**


	14. Strangers not knowing

**Third year is about to end, and I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be awfully short as it will get directly to Voldemort's rise from the Horcruxes... You can shoot me killing glance if you'd like!**

**I've started another fan fic, if you want to check that one is about Sirius... ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking! No, I don't own it! Unless you want to publish it, of course... :p**

**...**

**Chapter fourteen: Strangers not knowing.**

Arleen got on her feet the moment birds started singing. The sun wasn't up yet, but she could see it wouldn't take long. She turned to Remus, who was already starting to turn back into his normal self. She put the blanket over him and cast the ropes away.

He moaned and growled and scratched himself during the process, but soon after he was panting on the floor. She knelled beside him.

- Remus? she asked concerned. Are you alright?

He turned quickly and looking chocked at her.

- You? You are... How? When? he asked slowly.

- Would you like some tea? she proposed.

There was no way she was going to talk this over in the middle of the forest.

She took his hand and helped him getting up, his other hand trying as much as possible to prevent the blanket to slip over and reveal his nudity.

They got to her office quite quickly, trying as much as possible not to get spotted by Mrs Norris. But as much as the sun was now risen, it was still early. 6.30 could be read on her clock.

She made him sat in the couch, relit the fire and prepared tea. She also summoned one of the elves to go fetch some clothes for Remus.

When she handed him the cup, he caught her wrist.

- Would you tell me, now?

His almost pleading voice made her lose her resolutions. She sat beside him with her own cup and looked right in his eyes.

- You see, I've always told you to trust me on Sirius, and I had a good reason to...

She started her story, leaving some blank spots where she didn't want him to know things about Severus.

- So, you are an Animagus, then... he said after a while. It never occurred to me, he added looking at her with eyes that looked ten years younger.

She got up and started tidying up a bit. She didn't why but suddenly the excruciating pain she felt in her stomach started punching again. She made a paper-wall appear next to her bed.

- Get dressed, Moony. I guess you're going to have a tough day.

He got up and walked to her, still looking younger than ever.

- You saved so many lives tonight. I should have listened to you.

And before she could answer, he kissed her cheek.

-o-o-o-

- Mr Lupin? Are you seeing-able? asked Pr Dumbledore.

He had knocked on the door as soon as Remus started to get dressed. The old wizard didn't look angry, nor did he look gentle. He looked more... Annoyed, or bored. He saw Arleen staring at him.

- Don't worry, Miss Lucas. Your secret is safe, and Severus has explained many things tonight. I suppose you'd like to see those you saved?

She looked at him her eyes wide opened.

- Harry and Hermione? I...didn't think about visiting, no.

- I really think you should. They really are grateful.

She nodded. Remus chose that moment to get back from behind the paper-wall.

His clothes were his usual old and scratched teaching robes, but she didn't know why, she thought he looked stunning. Maybe the glow that came from his eyes took her away.

- Well, now, Remus, if you may follow me, we have to talk. Miss Lucas, have a nice day.

- You too, Professor. See you, Remus.

He nodded sadly. Arleen immediately thought that he was thinking he was going to have a hard time. He still believed Dumbledore didn't know about the illegal Animagi. He was so wrong...

-o-o-o-

She headed to the hospital slightly afraid of the kind of welcome she would receive. Hermione, she knew, would be as lovely as usual, but Harry was still a mystery for her. And strangely, a certain kind of motherly affection had appeared in her. As if she was almost hoping Harry would be her son...

She opened the door silently, and immediately saw Harry, Hermione and Ron taking their breakfast, all sat on Ron's bed. His leg was plastered. So this is why he didn't use the Time-Turner.

Ron was the first to notice her standing awkwardly before the door she had closed.

- I think you have some visitors, he said to the other two.

Hermione turned around quickly and got up as a lightning blot.

- Professor! she yelled before landing in Arleen's arms. Thank you, thank you so much! Without you, we were done!

Harry approached shyly.

- Yeah, well, thanks Miss, he said.

Hermione shot him a angry look.

He put his hand out his pocket and shook hands with her. It made her giggle.

Harry asked a silent question.

- The map, Harry. Remus had forgotten it on his desk.

It all lit up in his green eyes.

- Thanks again, Ron then said. I wouldn't have lived long without those two, he mumbled, almost unwilling to admit it.

- You're most welcome, Ronald, she answered smiling a little. Keep them safe, friends are the closest to a family you'll ever get.

And she walked away, letting them alone in all their gracious friendship. She had almost forgotten about her own best friend, probably up in Dumbledore's office with Remus. She also didn't know what she would become without him...

-o-o-o-

Not so long after, Arleen heard voices in Remus' office. She thought she might visit and see how it had gone with the headmaster. Surely nothing harsh had been said...

When she climbed the stairs to his door, that door opened and showed a sad-looking Harry, shaking hands with Remus.

- Well then, goodbye, Remus, he said before bumping into her. Oh, sorry Miss.

- No harm done, Harry, she said before entering the room after him and closing the door behind her. Why the hell is Harry saying you goodbye? s asked turning to Remus.

His eyes darkened.

- I resigned, Lin.

The world fell to her feet. Not again. Not two in a row. Not when she had just recovered them!

She fell on her knees. Remus was at her side at once, putting his cane aside.

- What is it? he gently asked while crushing her hand.

- I just thought...I hoped I could keep you a little longer, she admitted.

And why was it? The pain showed again.

He got up and helped her up too.

- I can't stay, Lin. People will talk.

- People? You can handle people! And so can Dumbledore!

She was angry now. Angry that even once in her life, she couldn't have friends like everyone else...

- Not like this. Parents would take their children out of the school. Don't be sad, Lin, we'll see each other again.

- In a million years, she whispered, sounding like a little girl.

- Not in a million years, no. The sky in getting darker, and Peter has escaped. I'm sure he knows where to look, and when he finds him, Voldemort will rise again. We'll need you in the Order.

- The Order is dead...

- The Order relives thanks to what you have achieved all this year! Sirius told me you provided him food and warmth and kindness while he was hiding. All this time you haven't given up!

His eyes were glittering again, but the pain was clouding everything again.

Movement was then heard. The castle was awakening.

- I have to go, Remus said.

He grabbed his cane and walked to the door. Arleen turned to him to say goodbye, but he decided otherwise.

He turned on his heels and kissed her gently on her lips. She closed her eyes, her stomach aching, and felt the world lighter by the second.

-o-o-o-

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. All left of him was the map he'd let on his empty desk, and the strange taste that lingered on Arleen's lips.

She really needed to talk to Sirius.

**...**

**If you want an idea of how I get these ideas, just make a playlist with "Courtyard apocalypse" from Harry and the Deathly Hallows part 2 OST, "Steel" by Charlotte Martin and "Losing your memory" by Ryan Star...**

**Review please!**


	15. That you mustn't fear

**This chapter takes place at the end of the Goblet of Fire. Therefore, it's shorter. But don't worry, if I write about it, then it must be important in some way...**

**Review at the end of your reading please!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter...**

**...**

**Chapter fifteen: That you mustn't fear.**

Severus had come to Arleen in a hurry, while she was pacing in his office.

- God damn, you, Severus Snape, I've been waiting for you for hours!

The yell didn't reach her eyes though, as she looked concerned.

- How's Harry? she asked looking straight in his eyes.

- He's in Dumbledore's office. I think you'd have to head for the hospital, though, apparently he'd need you.

- Harry or Dumbledore?

- The headmaster, Lin. The Dark Lord is back, d'you really believe that your mission would simply be to look over Potter?

His dark eyes were wide in his concerned face.

- Right. Let's go.

She got out of the room and headed quickly for the hospital, Severus on her heels.

When she pushed the heavy doors, she saw Harry drinking a potion Madam Pomfrey was handing him. She understood at once that he had to sleep. That night had been so difficult for him she was impressed he hadn't had a nervous breakdown yet.

Hermione walked towards her and took her hand.

- Professor?

Arleen turned to her and erased the look of horror that lingered on her face.

- Yes, 'Mione, what is it?

- I think there is someone here you'd like to see.

Lin looked over the room in a quick gaze. She spotted Mrs Weasley, Ron's mother, with her son Bill, Ron who was next to Harry's bed, and a black dog which was now looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes. A mixture between joy and sadness.

- Patfoot, she said before quasi running to him and hugging the dog that licked her face. I'm so...surprised to see you.

And it was true. As many letters they had sent each other during the last year, as much his presence in Hogwarts was a mystery. Arleen sat down on a bed not far from Harry's and kept glancing at Sirius, waiting for his godson to wake up.

-o-o-o-

When Harry finally got up, Fudge and Dumbledore were arguing out of the hospital. Molly Weasley had started getting grumpy about what noise they were making, but Arleen knew that Harry wasn't asleep anymore. Wolva could make her hear his heart getting quicker as his mind was entering the real world again. She quickly looked at Sirius, who nodded. She got closer to him and put her hand on his head.

Fudge had gone towards the door again, ready to leave, but changed his mind. He walked back to Harry and took out a sack of gold he put on his bedside table.

- Your price, he said bitterly, provoking Sirius to growl. A thousand Galleons. There should have been a ceremony, but occurring to this...

His put his hat back on his head and got out smacking the door behind him.

Dumbledore turned to all the people present in the room.

- There is work to do, he said. Molly, I hope I'm not mistaken in believing I can count on Arthur and you?

- Of course you can count on us! she said looking determined. Arthur knows what to think about Fudge. He never got promoted because of his love for Muggles. Fudge thinks he's not worth the wizardry world.

- I have to send him a message. Everyone who's ready to accept the truth has to be alerted and Arthur is in a useful place to contact those working at the ministry that aren't as blind as Cornelius.

Bill stood up.

- I'm going to tell Dad. Going at once.

- Thank you, said Dumbledore. Tell him what's happened. Tell him I'm soon contacting him myself. But he has to act discreet. If Fudge ever thinks I'm minding ministry's business...

- You can count on me, said Bill.

He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother, put his cloak on and walked out.

- Minerva, then said the headmaster again, I need to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. And Madame Maxime too, if she consents.

McGonagall nodded and stormed out.

- Pompom. Would you be as kind as to get down to Moody's office? You'll find a house-elf by the name of Winky. She must be distressful. Do what you can to comfort her and drive her back to the kitchens. Dobby will look after her.

Madam Pomfrey looked stunned but nodded nevertheless.

- Very well, she said before getting out.

Dumbledore made sure the door was closed and Madam Pomfrey was far before talking again.

- Now, it's time for three of us to admit who they are. Sirius... Would you please turn into your usual self?

Sirius, next to Arleen, looked at the headmaster and then turned.

Molly jumped and screamed at his sight.

- Sirius Black! she said pointing at him.

- Calm down, Mum! then said Ron. There isn't any danger!

Lin saw that Severus, though not being surprised, was looking at Sirius his eyes full of horror and anger.

- Him! What is he doing here?

Sirius looked at him disgustedly.

- He is here because I've invited him, said Dumbledore, as I invited you, Severus. I know I can count on you two. Time has come for you to forget your ancient quarrels and to trust each other.

Arleen thought that he was mad to hope for this to happen. And apparently she wasn't the only one seeing the look on Harry's face.

- For a short time, added Dumbledore, you could just avoid to show animosity to each other. You'll start off by shaking hands. You are on the same side, now. We don't have much time and if the rare people who know the truth don't act together now, there will soon be no hope left for us.

Very slowly and still shooting each other killing glances, Sirius and Severus walked towards each other and shook hands for a millisecond.

- It will be enough for now, said Dumbledore while putting himself between the two of them. Now, I have work for both of you, and for another person too. Severus, he said turning to him Potion master. You know what I am about to ask you. If you are ready...

Arleen looked in her best friend's eyes and what she saw frightened her to death. She knew what was the mission he had to accomplish, and that she wouldn't see him for a while. Her eyes started to water.

- I am ready, said Severus.

- Good luck then.

Severus looked at Arleen and moved forwards. They silently hugged each other.

- Be safe, she said.

- You too, he answered before getting out.

- Now, Sirius, said the headmaster, still hurrying in his plan. You have to go alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher, everyone's from last time. Stay hidden at Lupin's for now, I'll contact you there.

Sirius nodded. Dumbledore suddenly turned to Arleen and she shuddered.

- Miss Lucas, I'm afraid you're fired. Your post will not be wanted from now on. I think you understand why.

She nodded.

- I think Wolva will be more than useful. You can follow Sirius if you'd like.

She nodded again and turned to Harry who was looking sadly in his godfather's eyes.

- But... he said faintly.

- You'll see me soon enough, Harry, then said Sirius getting closer to the bed. I promise you you will. But I have to help, d'you understand?

- Yes, said Harry. Yes, of course.

Sirius took his hand and squeezed it briefly, before turning to Dumbledore.

Arleen got closer.

- Harry... she began.

He turned to her.

- Please, Miss, he said. Make sure nothing happens to him, he's the only family I've got left.

- Yes, Harry, I swear to you nothing will happen to him. Now, you look after yourself, hey?

She hugged him quickly and then turned into Wolva. Patfoot was already waiting for her.

They both got out of the room, Sirius using his paw to open the door.

**...**

**Well, eventually it got long enough, hasn't it?**

**Next chapters will be determining for Arleen's relationship with Remus as he has a new fan: Dora. Maybe they won't get together as soon as you wanted, readers!**

**Cheers!**


	16. The Order of the Phoenix & falling back

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I have a serious author's block... But as Florence is back with a new rock-in album, inspiration comes to me once again! Yay!**

**Oh, just so you know, I've changed my speech punctuation, feels better the new way... :)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing apart from Arleen and her doings in the Order.**

**...**

**Chapter 16: The Order of the Phoenix and falling backwards.**

Arleen woke up very late that day. She knew she shouldn't have tried to fall asleep in the afternoon, but she couldn't help it. Today was the day. This was the day she would see all of them once again. After more than a month living alone, she would finally see her friends again.

She quickly got up her armchair and checked her looks in the mirror. She was looking older than before, her 35 years showing in the few wrinkles she won over the previous weeks. A new scar was showing above her left eyebrow, and she reminded herself to make sure Greyback would get this one back.

She suddenly heard a landing noise in the garden. Not knowing if it was Moody yet, she got her wand out of her sleeve and took a hunt position only Wolva would take in such situation.

A strange growling voice made itself heard once she could make eight figures in her backyard.

"Miss Lucas, I think you'd better lower your wand or I'll need to chase you off."

She snarled.

"Mad-Eye, I don't think I can say I'm glad to see you. As for me, you could still be Crouch." she answered, still aiming at his scarred face. "What was the last thing you told me?"

He made a gesture.

"That you were one of the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever seen."

Arleen lowered her wand and stretched her hand.

"I was expecting you later" was her greeting to the group.

Most of them she knew. Hestia Jones, a black-haired witch who was quite nice when she dared to speak, was the only woman she knew. Sturgis Podmore winked to her and she rolled her eyes. Last time they saw each other on a mission he had tried to hug her. He won himself a knee. Dedalus Diggle waved at her and she answered, and Kingsley Shacklebolt came to her to hug her tightly.

"Nice to see you, Lin" he said with his so reassuring low voice.

Moody then gestured to the only two she couldn't make up.

"This is Elphias Doge." he said pointing an old sorcerer which had an issue making both his eyes look at the same person.

Arleen nodded to him.

"And this is Tonks, my best student. Good Merlin we have a sensible one in this mission."

Tonks, who she knew was Sirius' cousin, was dressed as a teenager and had her hair a bright violet.

"Nice to meet you, Lin." she said shaking hands with Arleen. "Siri has told us about you a lot. Is it true you're an Animagus?"

"Yes, it is. But I'm only turning when needed." she added as she saw the usual question in Tonks' eyes.

"Well, this is very touching, touching indeed" then said Moody, "but do I need to remind you we are to go fetch Harry Potter tonight?"

He put his stick hard on the ground and nine broomsticks came out of nowhere.

"Follow me and try to be discreet" he added as Tonks was tripping on her way for her own broom.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When they landed in 4, Privet Drive's garden, Arleen felt something odd twitching in her stomach. As if she needed to crush this house down. As a mother feeling towards her son, she felt as if Harry needed to get out of there. Now.

She took a pace forwards and opened the back door. Moody passed before her, eyeing her as if she had been especially reckless, and Tonks followed after him.

Soon they were all standing in a perfectly cleaned kitchen, but only her could see that.

Tonks tripped again on something and broke a teacup. Moody cursed her between his teeth.

Harry showed soon after. He was looking scared and was holding his wand high, trying to make up who was in his summer prison.

"Lower your wand, boy, you could hurt someone" then said Mad-Eye.

Harry didn't put his wand out but Arleen saw he shuddered a little at the voice.

"Professor Moody?" he asked, and she could hear he was missing some sleeping hours.

"Professor, I don't know, I hadn't had the opportunity to teach at lot, have I? Come down, we'd like to see you more closely."

Harry lowered his wand a little but didn't move. It was understandable he wasn't trusting who could still be a fake Moody. After all, he'd been tricked once already...

Arleen decided to make herself known to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Harry, we're here to come and fetch you" she said.

She saw Harry jumping and turning to the voice.

"Pr-Professor Lucas?" he asked uncertain. "Is it you?"

"Why are we staying in the dark?" then asked Tonks. "Lumos!"

The hall started glowing with the light produced by her wand, and Arleen saw the others behind her trying to see the Boy-who-Lived closer. She smiled to him and he smiled back even if he looked knocked out.

"Oh, he's just as I thought he would be" said Tonks, making Harry looking at her with wide green eyes. "Hello, Harry!"

"Yes, I see what you meant, Lin", said Kingsley, "he's looking just like James."

"Apart from his eyes" said Doge, "these are Lily's."

Moody then looked warily at the tiny wizard and turned to Arleen.

"Are you absolutely sure it's him, Lucas? It'd be funny enough if we grabbed a Death Eater who would have taken his appearance. We should ask him something only the true Potter knows. Unless someone has got Veritaserum with him?"

She quietly turned to Harry and searched his eyes. She knew what to ask.

"Who saved you from a werewolf attack a year ago?" she asked.

"Wolva did." he said nervously.

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest.

"It's him, Moody."

Harry got down the stairs and put his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put it there, boy!" growled Mad-Eye. "Imagine it gets on fire. "Older wizards found themselves missing an ass!"

"Have you ever seen someone with an ass missing?" asked Tonks, provoking Arleen to grin.

She started to like this girl very much.

"never mind, don't put it there, that's all! Elementary safety, but no one seems to care about it anymore."

He entered the kitchen again.

"And that I've seen much enough!" he added, and Tonks rolled her eyes.

Arleen stretched her hand and shook with Harry.

"How are you?" she asked looking closely at his face.

"F-fine." he answered and she understood that he was having issues believing what was happening. "I'm really lucky the Dursleys aren't here." he added, and Tonks huffed.

"Lucky? Ha ha!" she said, "It's me who got them out. I sent them a letter via muggle post to announce they were part of the three finalists for the country's most beautiful lawn. They are on their way to get their prize...or so they think."

"We are getting out of here, aren't we?" then asked an eager Harry. "We are soon, aren't we?"

"Not long now", said Arleen looking at him warmly. "We're just waiting for all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrows?"

"No, not the Burrows" she answered gesturing him to get in the kitchen. "Too risky. We put our headquarters in a place which is impossible to detect. We needed a certain time to..." and she cut out when Moody started drinking in his flask, looking around with his hideous magic eye.

"This is Alastor Moody" she said.

"I know" answered Harry who looked uncomfortable.

"And this is Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Arleen", she protested. "My name is Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be called by her surname."

"You would as well if your stupid mother called you Nymphadora."

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elphias Doge. Dedalus Diggle."

"We met once." said Dedalus letting his hat fall on the floor.

"Sturgis Podmore. And Hestia Jones."

Harry bowed before every of them and looked as if he didn't like to be stared at at all.

"A surprising number of wizards wanted to come and get you." Arleen said as if to make him know she understood him.

"The more we are, the better it gets" said Moody. "We are you close guard, Potter."

"We are just waiting the signal which will tell us if the path is clear" said Arleen looking out of the window. "It would come in about a quarter."

"They are really clean, your Muggles" said Tonks. "My father's also a Muggle but he is really dirty. I reckon it must vary over the people, as with the wizards."

"Hem, yeah..." said Harry before turning back to Arleen.

"What happened, I've had no news whatsoever, what does Vold...?"

Several growls made themselves known in the assistance. Moody snarled.

" Shut it!"

"What?" innocently asked Harry.

"It's out of the question that we talk about this in here, too risky!" he said before his eye got stuck looking at the ceiling. "Dammit, it just doesn't stop getting stuck since this vermin used it."

He took his eye out his orbit and Tonks made a disgusted noise.

"Mad-Eye, you know it's properly disgusting what you're doing?" she said.

"Give me a glass of water, would you Harry?" he asked.

The boy took a clean glass in the dishwasher and filled it with tap water.

"Thanks" said Moody when the glass came to him.

He put his eye in it and started making it turn.

"I want wide range on the returning trip." he said.

"How are we going...where we are going?" asked Harry.

"Broomsticks" said Arleen. "It's the only way. You're too young to Apparate, the Floo network is too watched over and settle a Portkey would cost too much for what it's worth."

"Arleen says you can fly pretty well" then said Kingsley, winning him an angry glance.

"He's excellent" she answered before looking at her watch. "You should better get your stuff, Harry, we have to be ready as soon as we have the signal." she added.

"I'm coming with you!" said Tonks happily before following him upstairs.

Arleen took an empty envelope, a blank paper and a pen and started writing a letter to the Dursleys and, though she wanted nothing more than to kill those people, she tried to be courteous with her words.

Moody took back his eye and tried it on. Kingsley and Sturgis started looking at the microwave and Hestia was rummaging in the drawers, where she soon found a carrot-peeling device.

Once she was finished with her letter, Arleen put it carefully in the envelope and sealed it. Harry got back at that moment. She turned to him.

"Perfect" she said. "I think we have little more than a minute. We should get in the garden to get ready. Harry, I've written a letter to your uncle and aunt to tell them not to worry..."

"They won't" he cut.

"...that you are safe..."

"It will make them sad."

"...and that you'll see them next summer."

"Is it really necessary?"

She smiled a "I know" look but said nothing.

"Come here, boy" then said Moody. "I have to Desillusionate you".

"To what?" asked Harry sounding concerned.

"To perform a Desillusion charm on you. Lucas told me you own a Invisibility Cloak but you couldn't grab it on your broom, we have to find a better disguise. Here we go..."

He gave him a knock on his head and Arleen saw Harry shudder as he felt the annoying feeling of a cold egg broken on top of your skull. Soon he had disappeared.

"Good job, Mad-Eye" said Tonks looking at Harry around his hips.

Harry looked down at himself and at his chameleon body.

"Come" said Moody.

They got out on the back garden.

"The night is clear. I would have preferred a few more clouds. So, you," he said towards Harry, "we are going to fly in close formation. Tonks will be first, follow her trail. Lucas'll cover you from underneath. I'll be behind. The others will round you up. No question to break the formation for any motive possible, understood? If one of us gets killed..."

"Is there a risk?" asked a distressed Harry.

"...the others continue, don't stop, I repeat don't break the formation. If they succeed in taking all of us down and you survive, Harry, the back guard will be ready to take our place. Continue to fly east and they'll catch you up."

"Don't say that so happily, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're getting this less seriously than we should" said Tonks who was putting Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to his broom.

"I'm just explaining our plan to the boy. We have for mission to bring him safe and sound to the headquarters and we are killed during the process..."

"Nobody will get killed" assured Kingsley.

"Get on your brooms, here comes the first signal!" then said Arleen looking at the sky as far above a rain of red sparkles was exploding.

Harry got on his Firebolt and got ready to fly off.

"Second signal, here we go!" yelled Arleen before getting off the ground.

Green sparkles were still showing in the sky when everyone joined her into the tight formation.

As the journey seemed to be safe enough, Arleen let her mind wander towards the place she was going to join. Is would be the first time in a month she would see Severus, Sirius and Remus. The thought of the latter made her wonder how she would cope if he was trying to kiss her again...

…**...**

**It's so long I had to stop there, I'll resume this chapter in my next one.**

**I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm translating my French book and sometimes it just doesn't come in my mind the right way... :s**

**As you saw, I replace Remus by Arleen. Just thought seeing him again should be more intense than here... :)**

**Review please!**


	17. How could I?

**Hey readers! I'm back two days on a row, thank Florence and the Machine for her inspiration... :)**

**Now, this chapter may be pointless, I don't know, you tell me, but next one'll be better for your suspense mood!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Arleen and the plot, thanks not to bother...**

**...**

**Chapter seventeen: How could I?**

When they arrived 12, Square Grimmauld, Arleen got off her broom, waited for the door to appear between numbers 11 and 13 and climbed the three stairs to the door. She took out her wand and knocked a little. A succession of clicks and chains made itself heard, and when it stopped the door flew open.

She turned to Harry.

"Go in, Harry, but don't go too far and don't touch anything." she whispered to the scared boy.

She repressed the urge to lead him hand on his shoulder. This wasn't the time.

Harry entered the hall carefully while Tonks and Arleen took his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody released the square lights and made Harry become visible again before lighting the house.

After a while, Molly Weasley appeared at the end of the hall and hurried before Harry, visibly happy to see him.

"Oh, Harry, how pleasure to see you!" she said before hugging him tightly. "You look weak. You need to eat something but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for diner."

She turned to the others.

"He's arrived, the meeting has begun."

Arleen began to walk towards the kitchen's door, feeling the usual pain in her stomach that announced the appearance of the three men that made her life a living hell.

When she passed the door, Albus Dumbledore got up, followed by all the others members who were present. Mondingus Fletcher was hiding in a corner under the killing gaze of Aberforth, Bill Weasley was next to his father, but the first person she got in the arms of was he who was sitting on Dumbledore's left.

"Severus!" she said before hugging him so tight he had to push her back. "I've missed you so much, you git! Couldn't you just write that you were alright? I freaked out!"

She was grateful the others were greeting Tonks, Moody and all those who came with her, so that what Severus would tell her would remain secret.

"Everything went as planned, Lin. I just have to be careful not to be seen around you."

She patted his cheek and passed on his left to Arthur Weasley who greeted her with a little hug, followed by Bill's hand. Mondingus just nodded to her, as did Abe, and then she suddenly found herself hugging Sirius.

"You, my friend, I've missed" he said quoting she didn't remember which philosopher.

"I've missed you too, Padfoot" she replied before letting go of his arms.

Then she faced Remus. He was paler than the last she had seen him so many days before. He was looking at her half concerned half sorry, and she hugged him very carefully between her arms, feeling so awkward when she let go.

"Nice to see you, Moony" were the only words she could speak.

He grumbled something and then everyone took a seat. Tonks sat next to Remus, Moody at the edge of the table with Kingsley, Dedalus, Sturgis and Elphias took a chair next to the fireplace, and Hestia sat between Severus and Arthur, leaving Arleen sitting by Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his voice.

"I'm glad to see you all safe and sound, my friends. I hope Harry's in good condition."

Gazes locked on Arleen, who nodded bitterly.

"I believe he would feel thousand times better if he had been informed of our doings, but apart from that he's not hurt in any way." she said.

Sirius huffed, probably because he had discussed it before, and Remus giggled as only four around that table could hear Harry yelling two stairs above them.

"What is it?" asked Aberforth.

"Potter has decided to offer us a glimpse of his marvellous voice" said Severus. "And only Animagi or werewolves can hear it, bless you innocent people" he added in a fake attempt to joke.

"Thank you, Severus" then said the headmaster. "Now, if you please, we have to discuss about our little protection thing."

Arleen snarled. The prophecy had to be protected? But if Voldemort wanted it, he would have killed half in this room already!

"Miss Lucas, from our last chat I suppose you haven't changed your mind and still don't want to volunteer?"

She turned to him and put her wand gently on the table. Molly looked at her with motherly angry eyes.

"I haven't changed my mind, Headmaster. I'd better kill some Death Eaters than look over something He could have had already. Who's watching tonight?" she added seeing how Severus and Sirius (and probably Remus even thought she couldn't see him) wanted to interfere about her being on the field.

"Minerva." quietly said Kingsley.

"Now, Arleen here can't be patrolling in Muggleborns' area alone, can she?" said Dumbledore. "She needs two or three more people who'd rather protect others than "stand in the same place forever" as she likes to say."

He winked at Arleen and she knew he understood her point.

"Who's volunteering?"

Moody growled.

"I am. You too, Tonks."

Dora nodded, visibly happy to use her wand wisely.

"I am too, Headmaster." then said Remus, provoking Sirius to wink at Arleen who rolled her eyes.

"Settled then. Miss Lucas, Alastor, I believe you will be able to schedule place and time on your own. Now, Arthur, Molly, Sturgis, Dedalus and Hestia, are you still in for the Department of Mysteries?"

"Of course we are!" said Hestia and Dedalus at the same time.

"For Harry", said Molly putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Sturgis just nodded.

"Right then, we'll discuss about schedules another time, I believe children are hungry."

Molly got out of the room to fetch her children, Hermione and Harry, and almost tripped on a Dungbomb.

Professor Dumbledore soon after Disapparated out of the house, and Severus and most of the members got in the hall to part. Arleen and Sev hugged once more and she made him promise to send news to Square Grimmauld.

Remus, Molly and Dora had just locked the door when apparently Tonks tripped on something. Sirius' mother started shouting.

"Vermin! Filth! Bastards, mutants, monsters, leave this house! How dare you soil my ancestors' house?"

Arleen got out in the hall and helped Molly stunning the other portraits, before a properly frozen Harry. Sirius bolted in front of his mother and started shouting at her.

"Shut it, you old harpy, shut it!"

"Ooooh! Traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh and bones!"

"I told you to shut it!" screamed Sirius before managing to close the curtains with Remus' help.

Sirius turned to his godson and put away some of his hair that was hanging in his face.

"Hi, Harry. I see you've met my mother already."

Before asking any questions about what he just said, Harry jumped in his arms and won himself a bone-crushing hug.

"Sirius." was the only word that came out his mouth. Remus was looking at them warmly before he spotted Arleen's gaze on him. She turned away quickly and entered the kitchen before Hermione and Ginny.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, Tonks, then you are Ted's daughter?" was the first question Arleen asked to the festive girl who was sitting in front of her.

"You know Dad?" she answered, her feature turning back to normal as she had been showing her favourite noses to Hermione and Ginny.

"I went on a mission with him once. Nice guy."

Tonks' gaze swiftly turned towards Remus, who was talking with Arthur, and Arleen saw all the longing and affection that were in these eyes. She felt bad at once. Sirius made eye contact.

Lin nodded to him sadly and he got up his chair to come standing next to her.

"I hope you're not snob because you are going to share room with Dora." he said taking her hand to make her stand up.

"I'm not snob, Sirius Black!" she answered faking anger.

He lead her towards Regulus' room, the one she would occupy for a while. He sat on the bed and gestured her to close the door.

"Now, Miss Lucas, will you tell me why is that you look at my best friend with loving eyes?" he asked with a strange glint in his blue eyes.

Arleen sighed, rolled her eyes and sat on the floor.

"I'm not in love with Remus, Pads." she said.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with Snivellus." he snarled.

She looked at him gravely.

"Anyway, your cousin seems to have better chances than I have. He doesn't even look at me."

Sirius let out a victorious noise.

"Aha! So you don't deny it!"

"Sirius, please, don't make it even more difficult. He is a werewolf, I like killing people. I have a dark side I have only encountered when He came back to power..."

"Lin, we both know your mother side took over that night." he whispered.

She shot him a questioning glance.

"What d'you mean?"

"C'mon, you think I didn't notice how you're looking at Harry? You wish he was yours, don't you?"

She nodded and quickly added:

"Am I bad?"

He giggled.

"Arleen, if you knew how many times I have wished Harry was my son..."

He got up and took her in his arms.

"At least, I'm glad you've finally got over me."

She giggled against his chest.

"I could never get over you, Siri" she said taking the voice of those fangirls he had back at school. "You were my first kiss, remember?"

"And Moony was the second, yes, I heard about that..." he said jokingly.

"You'll never let me live, won't you?" she said getting to the door.

"You know me..."

She sighed and got downstairs, where she found that all the children had left to their rooms, with Molly and Arthur washing the dishes and Remus and Dora quietly talking next to the fire.

It was going to be hard...

…**...**

**Before you ask, Remus is going to live (or sleep and eat, by the matter) in Square Grimmauld, so Arleen will have some trouble seeing Dora flirt with him...**

**Sirius is the matchmaker, wow! :)**

**Review, please!**


	18. Runnin' up that hill

** Hello readers! Here comes a more action chapter, hope you'll like it 'cause it's far from being the last one...**

** Disclaimer: I still only own Arleen and the plot, sorry to tell.**

**Chapter 18: Runnin' up that hill.**

Wolva was running. Running fast, avoiding green flashes that came from behind her. Only two more minutes, two small minutes to reach the tiny wall behind which she knew Remus was hiding.

Behind her were three, four, maybe even more Death Eaters, running after the strange member of the Order who had decided to provoke them to death. Bellatrix Lestrange was running in front of the others, and her spells were the most difficult to avoid. Greyback followed.

Wolva continued to run and to dodge spells until she saw Remus behind the wall, wand at the ready. She jumped behind it, turned around, turned back into Arleen who took her wand in her mouth and started to fight back.

Bellatrix avoided the first Stunning spell, Greyback decided to fight Remus instead, and the others that followed chose a side. Arleen soon found herself fighting both Bellatrix and Rookwood.

"You can't just hide from us, little doggy" Bellatrix' voice was even creepier than her form.

"Yeah? Try this!" Arleen got up and shot a Petrifying spell at Rookwood who dodged it at the last moment. "So afraid of me that you have to take me two to one?"

Bellatrix snarled and shot another Killing Curse. Arleen's Shield counter-spell was so powerful it blew up Macnair, who was fighting Remus not far from them. "You think you can prevent yourself from dying, little one, but I can assure you that running away's not gonna shield you from Avada"

Arleen shot her teeth to the evil witch, and in the time of a blink Wolva was assaulting Bellatrix, claws out. She touched the empty air. Bellatrix had Disapparated. Arleen turned back and Rookwood decided to run away. She ran behind him, shooting him Stunning spells. He hid behind a tree and the usual _crack_ that followed a disapparition made itself heard. Arleen stopped dead, and headed back towards Remus, who was still duelling Greyback, Macnair and Rowle.

Macnair and Rowle were both before him, shooting Killing curses at him without ever getting the chance to reach him. Greyback, on Remus' left, was only waiting for the right moment to jump at his throat.

Wolva growled at the werewolf, who turned to her grinning with his horrible yellow teeth.

"Well well, gotcha!" He jumped towards her and tried to push her to the ground, but she dodged and let him fall hard on the cracking soil.

"Apparently, Fenrir, you're going to have to try harder" Wolva showed herself again, and this time she aimed for him, dodged at the last moment and landed on his side. Greyback howled when his back crushed on a rock, and his hands tried to reach Wolva's throat.

Before he could do anything, her paws made contact with his eye, leaving a bleeding gap.

"No we're even" She shot him a Petrifying spell but her arm was diverted by Macnair who ran away behind Greyback, leaving a bleeding Rowled on the ground.

o°o°o°o

Remus' gaze met hers. His amber eyes were showing relief and pain at the same time. A side of his face was bleeding but Arleen could say it wasn't a deep wound, whether the cut on her forearm was really painful. She put her sleeve up and Remus saw her arm.

He rushed at her side and put a hand around her waist, making them Apparate on the top stair in front of Square Grimmauld.

Sirius opened the door, saw that Arleen was hurt, took her quickly in his arms and hurried towards the kitchen, where Molly was still up doing the dishes. Remus had stayed behind all the time, but his eyes were always locked on Arleen's.

"You idiot!" The greeting she received from Molly could have been funny if it wasn't so true. "You could got yourself killed! Defying Bellatrix! I've never heard something more...stupid!" Yet her voice was soft enough when she started cleaning the wound and apply dittany on it. A scar showed itself soon after, but after losing so much blood Arleen needed to rest.

"Thank you so much, Molly, Sirius, but I have to get to Dumbledore to tell him what happened."

"No way!" Sirius' voice was bossy and there was no way she was going to disagree. "You'll do it tomorrow. Anyway, what you had to retrieve isn't needed tonight." He took her in his arms again, and carried her to her room. Dora woke up at the sound of the door, and shot herself up.

"You're back! Where's Remus?" She was trying to sound indifferent, but her eyes were showing concern. Sirius pointed downstairs, and she stormed off, leaving a painful ache to Arleen's heart.

What had been going out, why did her eyes lock themselves to Remus'? And why did she needed to shot herself in his arms when all was over?

She fell asleep wondering...

…**...**

**Review please, I need to know if I'm any good at battle reports... :)**


	19. When time stands still

**Sorry folks, I had to do it. After all, Arleen's supposed to be a French teacher, and Hermione being her best student, they had to have a conversation in French.**

**I'm just too tired to translate next to it, so you'll have to use Google I'm afraid. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: How many times am I to repeat? I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, as I told you ages ago, I would be Mrs Lupin! :p**

…**...**

**Chapter 19: When time stands still.**

The following morning, Arleen got up with a monstrous headache. Her arm was banded and she could feel she wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still ached. A lot.

When she reached the kitchen, it was almost empty. Arthur and Tonks had already left the house, Molly was doing the dishes again, and there were only Harry and Hermione up.

"Good morning ya'll." Her voice was still weak but as she sat herself next to Hermione she could feel that hunger was taking over numbness.

"Good morning, Prof-Arleen." Hermione pushed a Butterbeer bottle towards her and Arleen replied with a thankful glance. Harry, on the other hand, had his green eyes locked on her arm.

"It's nothing, Harry, don't worry."

His eyes watered a little. "No, I am sorry." His voice was a whisper but she could hear it as easily as if he had yelled. "You are all getting hurt for me. You shouldn't."

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything for you, Harry, I was just diverting some Death Eaters from a Muggleborns' house. I guess they're all safe now." It wasn't really a lie. That mission had taken place only a week before after all.

His eyes softened and he opened his mouth to reply, but his godfather suddenly entered the room with grim eyes, kissed Lin on the cheek and let himself fall on a chair not far from Harry.

"Good morning, Sirius." Molly's voice was grave, and Arleen chuckled. There was no way that woman wasn't treating everyone as her children. Even those who were older than her.

"Molly." He turned to Hermione. "'Mione." And then his blue yes locked with Harry's. "Ready for another cleaning day?" His lips stretched into a forced smile.

"N-yes." Molly's eyes had become darker and Arleen could guess the poor boy didn't want to die so early in the morning.

"Can I help with something?" Her arm was still sore, but after all she could still lift her wand.

"You can clean the library in the Black's bedroom with Hermione, if you want."

She nodded and swallowed her jam toast when Remus got in, his eyes as red as hers when their gazes locked.

"Good day to you, Moony my friend." Sirius winked at Arleen who felt herself blush a little.

Remus sat on the other side of Hermione and sipped his coffee silently. Arleen got up in the tension and aimed for the door.

"Pad, your parents' room, it's the one on the fourth floor, isn't it?" Her eyes averted Remus' as he turned around.

"Yep." He winked again, but this time she just rolled her eyes. Not now.

Hermione on her heels, she climbed the stairs towards Sirius' parents' room, one of the creepiest by far. The walls were covered in black velvet, with silvery lines on it that sometimes marked a word like _pure_ or _mighty_. Arleen snorted.

"Que se passe-t-il, Professeur?" Hermione's voice was alert, but Arleen accepted French as an old friend.

"Hein?" She sat herself on the bed and waved her wand so that the curtains opened and a faint light entered the room.

"Avec Remus? Il y a quelque chose entre vous que je ne comprends pas..." Hermione sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Remus? Rien, rien du tout. On était en mission hier soir et je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour-" She cut dead, 'Mione's gaze was too intense. "Quoi?"

"Sirius a raison. Vous l'aimez, non?"

Arleen giggled but shook her head.

"Hermione... Remus n'est pas...ne pense pas à...ça ne fonctionnerait pas." Her sigh gave her away. Hermione put her hand on her leg and connected her chocolate brown eyes with the green ones that were watering in front of her.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Professeur Snape?" Arleen shook her head. "Sirius?" Shook again. "Qui alors? Ou quoi?"

"Dora. Juste Dora. Je ne peux pas...je ne veux pas! Elle est tellement...amoureuse."

"Et vous alors?"

"Moi? J'ai laissé passer ma chance il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Ce ne sont pas des choix faciles, et ils ne peuvent pas être effacés, tu sais." Her own hand gripped Hermione. "Ne te tourmente pas, ma chérie, j'irai très bien. Je vais très bien."

"Je ne vous crois pas. Mais puisque vous le demandez, je ne ferai rien."

"Merci." The kiss she planted on Hermione's forehead echoed around the room when Sirius opened the door.

"Speaking French, are we not? _I will not tolerate a filthy language in my ancestor's house_!" He imitated his mother to perfection. Arleen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Molly wanted to tell you that when you're finished with this room you can join Harry, Ron, the twins and I in the cabinet room." He closed the door behind him after winking again.

"Je déteste quand il fait ça."

Hermione's brows got up. "Quand il fait quoi?"

"Il a écouté notre conversation. Et Sirius est loin d'être bête. Je suis certaine qu'il a compris plus qu'il ne devrait." And her last word was swallowed back when a cry let itself heard two stairs below. "Shit!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

At diner that day, Hermione and Ginny decided to sit on either side of Arleen, preventing her from being assaulted by a cheeky Sirius. Apparently, 'Mione couldn't keep her teacher's secret for long...

Harry and Ron didn't follow any of the gazes Sirius and Arleen were exchanging, but Remus did. He followed the silent conversation and the numerous glances Ginny was shooting Hermione, and didn't understand at all what it was about, though he had a feeling he should.

Molly put a plate in front of Arleen with unusual force.

"What's with all of you! If you can't stay in the same room, go and yell at each other outside!" Sirius eyes shot her a killing glance, which she returned, and Arleen blushed slightly. "And you, Arleen, I thought you were a sensible one, and here you go playing those silly playground games with this... Huh, what's that all about?" She put her hand on her hips and kept staring between Sirius and Arleen.

Hermione answered with a cheeky smile.

"Arleen a quelques soucis d'ordre personnel avec quelqu'un assis à cette table." Lin shot her a stunned glance, then looked warily at Sirius, but he seemed not to have listened to that at all. Remus, on the other hand, had his eyes widen when she stopped talking. Bad omen.

"Hermione, tais-toi!" Arleen shot herself up her chair and hurried upstairs, into Sirius' parents' bedroom. She sat herself behind the bed and started sobbing.

The look on Remus' face made her fear the worst. Had he understood what Hermione had said? Worse, had he understood it was he she was talking about?

-o-o-o-o-o-

When the door opened, Arleen locked her breath. She heard a low sigh and someone sat on the huge bed. It was only when he started speaking that she knew it was him.

"Want to talk about something?"

Arleen wiped her tears away and faked indifference. It was the very first time since that day in his Hogwarts' office that they were alone in the same room. And she didn't feel comfortable with it at all.

"No, Remus. I don't know why she said that."

"I do. You avoid me." His voice was almost sad as he said those words, and she shuddered at the sound of it.

"I...don't. I don't."

He sighed once more and she heard him shift his weight on the bed. She didn't turn to see what he was doing, too afraid for him to be leaning towards her.

"Yes, you do, Arleen, and there are no reasons why you should."

Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She bolted upwards and turned to him. As she feared he was turned towards the place she had been sitting on. His eyes darkened when he saw the tears, and he stood up, carefully taking a few paces forward.

She took a pace backwards.

"Remus, please, don't. I..can't. I don't... please!" Her pleading was nonsense, and she knew it.

When he took her in his arms into a tight embrace, it took her all by surprise. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her sobs dry themselves.

"Arleen Lucas, you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." His whisper burnt her cheek but she didn't mind. "I'm not going to assault you if that's not what you want."

She got out of his arms very slowly and softly. "Remus, I...it isn't the right time for this. We...it isn't." Her words were swallowed back in her head as his gaze became warmer and warmer. She couldn't stand it. If he continued looking at her like that, she would lose it. "I do not believe we are right for each other." It ached to say, because she didn't mean it.

Remus' eyes darkened but still glowed. "You don't mean it. We'll talk about this another time." When he passed her towards the door, he put his hand on her arm. "I promise you this isn't over."

The threat (or what it?) lingered in the room until Arleen started chuckling. She had tried pushing him away, and all she had won was a postponing.

Too late. She really was in love with him.

…**...**

**Don't kill me, it had to happen, it really is important for the rest of the story... :) I now announce that, though I can be mistaken, this story will only last 6 chapters, including an epilogue taking place during the Battle of Hogwarts... See it coming or not?**

**Review please, always makes my day...**


	20. When September starts

** As promised, this chapter will be the last one before a bounce in time. I needed a little more Remus/Arleen and Severus/Arleen interactions to make you really understand why she had fallen in love with him and not with her best friend.**

** Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, but I still don't own Harry Potter...**

**...**

**Chapter 20: When September starts.**

When Harry's time to get back to school arrived, Arleen had gone on several more missions, including one where she had to bodyguard a family of Muggleborns towards Italy, where they would be safe. The item she had stolen from Bellatrix was now safe in Dumbledore's keeping, and she even had had the time to visit her hiding sister in New-Zealand, accompanied by Severus.

It would be the last time before long they would see each other. It ached her heart to know it, but their friendship had worn out during those months, principally because he was still infiltrating the Death Eaters, but she could guess her growing friendship with Sirius and her still hurting love for Remus didn't help.

That morning, the 1st of September, she got up to greet Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins farewell. Growing so fond of the two girls and still having the need to hug Harry whenever she saw him, it was difficult not to run after them. Arleen kissed Hermione's cheek and greeted her in French, hugged Ginny tightly and ruffed Harry's hair.

"I will miss you, Harry." Her whisper was almost a pleading.

"I will miss you too, Arleen." He hugged her for a second, then followed Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks and a turned Sirius towards the street. Leaving her alone with Molly, Arthur and Remus.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"They should be home by now." Molly was frantically checking her watch every two seconds while she was cooking diner. Arthur put his hand on his wife's.

"Molly, stop freaking out. They will be alright. It's not like He wanted our children too. He won't try anything, I'm sure of it."

Arleen nodded encouragingly before getting out of the room. She herself was freaking out for Sirius. It was the first time in months he could get out of that scary house of his, and yet he was still under bounty hunting.

A soft knock made itself heard on her bedroom's door. Remus.

"Get in, it's not locked." Her voice was still uneasy whenever he was near, but still, their conversation in early August had made her more comfortable when they were assigned task together.

"You are frightened about Sirius, are you not?" He sat himself on the bed, just where Dora used to sleep. It made her heart hurt a little more.

"Yes. D'you think he's safe?" She kept glancing over the window, though she knew she couldn't see anyone coming from the third floor.

He put his hand on hers and gripped it. She was getting used to these gestures, and didn't mind at all. Their need to touch each other was just as big as her need to get away from him as much as possible. Their eyes met, his amber orbs trying to see past her green ones.

"He'll be fine. You like him, don't you?" His question was most a threat. So he was jealous. He couldn't be. Not when he had to be with someone who deserved him. Someone like Dora.

"I do like him. Like a brother. I still do not understand why I was so obsessed with him back at school." His hand relaxed.

"Yes, it would kill me if something happened to him. He's the last best friend I have."

Arleen leaned in and planted her eyes even more in his. Whoever would enter the room at that precise moment would think she would kiss him, but both of them knew it wouldn't be the case. "I am here, Remus. And believe me when I say that I am your friend."

His eyes darkened, she knew why but it was a necessary pain. "I know, Lin, I know."

He got up and slowly made his way towards the door.

"Remus?" She got up too, a strange urge to touch him again pulsing in her chest. "Wait." Her arms locked around his neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

As much as they didn't kiss, this embrace could have been one. His arms gripped her waist so hard she thought she would melt in him, and she herself was pulling him so hard against her everyone would have mistaken this as make-out. But it was more than that. More than love, or passion, or whatever was between the two of them. She feared she would lose him to the war. And she couldn't let this happen. Not now not never.

This was the embrace of lost hope.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Sirius finally got home around eleven, Arleen jumped in his arms and started punching him everywhere she could reach him. "Don't ever do this to me again, Sirius Black!"

If he didn't say anything, the gaze he exchanged with Remus meant he understood what it was all about. "Next time, you'll come with me, then, my personal bodyguard!" His grin was fake but hell only could know.

Molly made them all sit around the table and served diner. Arthur was gone to work, Mad-Eye soon followed and Bill only had decided to pay a visit. Molly sat next to her son and started to argue again about his hair and earring. Tonks and Remus were talking books before Arleen's sad gaze, which Sirius, as always, spotted.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" As much as she knew Remus could hear, she didn't mind repeating the same words over and again.

"I can't, Sirius. We are not meant to be, that's all."

"Says who?"

"Says my guts!" And it was true. There were no reasons whatsoever that she would refuse Remus' love, except the growing feeling that it would be wrong. Really wrong.

Arleen got up and once again left the dining room without touching her plate. This time, Kingsley got up after her. "Let me talk to her." His dark eyes met Remus' and the latter nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Arleen, open the door, please." A low and reassuring voice was standing outside her bedroom door, and she unlocked it unthinking.

Kingsley made his way towards the bed, where she was still crying for her losing love.

"Arleen, I'm sorry to say that for once I agree with Sirius." His black hand on her white one was soft and she gripped it tightly.

"Is it so stupid that I _feel_ like it can't be? I have avoided this for so long I can't even remember _why_ I do it and still whenever we are in the same room I feel like it's wrong!" Her sobs made it hard to understand her nonsense but Kingsley was a clever wizard.

"Arleen Lucas, part of a prophecy of her own." He whispered slowly until the words hit her.

"Prophecy? What are you talking about?" She got up on the bed and wiped her tears away.

"Arleen, there are reasons why everything happens. I do believe you suffer for wrong reasons. It can't be right."

"I still don't understand why you speak of a prophecy." Her words became threatening and Kingsley sighed.

"There is a prophecy, of a witch who is bonded to four wizards in different ways. Brotherly, motherly, friendly and lovingly. I know within me you are meant to be with Remus. It can only be you."

Her tears became dryer, her green eyes darkened. "I am part of a prophecy? And no one ever told me?"

"This isn't really a prophecy, Lin, it is just...a fact. That someone like you would be touched by four different people, all in their own way, and that you would all be changed."

"I am changed. I can't be with the man I love and I don't know why."

"You are a talented witch. Very powerful. Bellatrix herself fears you. You'll find your way. But do not suffer like this. It makes me want to blow things up."

A small grin made its way on Arleen's face, still her features remained tense. "You believe I can find a way? Understand what it's all about?"

"I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Kings'" The kiss she pecked on his cheek was wet of tears, but he didn't mind. After all, she was his age, she wasn't a baby girl anymore, she had to know things.

When he closed the door behind him, Arleen jumped on her desk and wrote to Hermione to ask her to search something in Hogwarts' library for her.

…**...**

**Bounce in time! :)**

**Oh, and just so you know, that prophecy thing is crap, that was only Kingsley trying to cheer her up. There never was any prophecy about Arleen, though her life really is trampled between four men.**

**Review, please!**


	21. Light against stones

**Hey readers! As I said, this story will only last three more chapters and an epilogue. This chapter finally is the one you all waited for, you lucky guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I changed identity during the night, I'm still not J.K. Rowling...**

**...**

**Chapter twenty-one: Light against stones.**

So many months had passed since September. In Square Grimmauld, nothing had changed much. Arthur had been attacked by Voldemort's snake, but thanks to Harry he was now safe and sound, apart from some cuts and bruises still lingering.

Arleen and Remus' relationship had softened. They were still going on missions together but none of them ever tried to talk about their feelings. Dora, on the other hand, was openly hitting on Remus in front of Arleen, and though she didn't like it much, she let it pass. After all, she had wanted this.

That afternoon, Sirius and her were calmly playing wizard's chess in the cabinet room, and Remus was reading somewhere hidden behind furniture. The house was all emptied, apart from the three of them and Kreatcher, the heinous house elf.

Suddenly, something, or someone, started shouting downstairs. They knew Kreatcher probably was making a mess in the kitchen, but he usually didn't shout at anyone. Remus got up and closed his book, wand out.

"Stay here, I'm on it." He nodded to Sirius who turned to his game again, before making his queen murder one of Arleen's knights.

Few moments later, Remus was running upstairs, panting, his wand still out. He barely caught his breath and Arleen knew something had happened, something important. She took her own wand on the ground next to her leg and slowly got up, listening for any disturbance in the now quiet house.

"It's Harry..." Remus was trying to breathe more easily but words just came flowing. "He's flooed his head to the kitchen... He wanted to see you, to make sure you were here." His eyes, locked on Sirius, were wide with stress. Arleen started making her way towards the door, still listening. "Kreatcher told him you weren't at home and Harry said something about the Ministry."

Arleen stopped dead and turned, livid, to face her two friends. "The _Ministry_? Oh my God this has happened!" Her hand pushed itself before her mouth.

Sirius came before her and took her shoulders, his blue eyes nervous, really nervous. "What has happened, Lin?"

She locked eyes with him. "Sev' had taught him Occlumency during Christmas' holidays. Dumbledore was afraid Voldemort would try to enter his head and fool him to get the prophecy."

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. He's going to the Department of Mysteries!" He got down the stairs in no time and shouted behind him. "I'm going to get Mad-Eye and the others! Wait here! Arleen, lock him up!"

Sirius tried to get out by any means possible. Wolva and Padfoot ended fighting each other until the wolf took over the black dog. Arleen pushed Sirius to the floor in a very intimate way, but who cared? "Sirius, calm down! Remus is coming back, I _swear _we're going to find him!" He calmed down a little, but she would know better than him that it was a trick. She didn't get up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus got back ten minutes later, accompanied by a very angry Mad-Eye, a distressed Tonks and a still quiet Kingsley. Moody took over power, as usual. "Right. This boy really wants all of us dead. We're all going to London tonight, even you, Black, though you know I can shut you up for the rest of your life. Apparition in the visitors' alley in three minutes. Wands?" They all lifted their own, Sirius while getting up with what was left of his pride. "Brains?" Arleen snorted.

"You could ask us if we had our _courage_ with us, Moody, 'cause I think we'd need some."

The Head-Auror looked at her as if she was insane, and for real she could feel bloodlust growing inside her. She would get either Malfoy or Bellatrix down, she could swear it.

They all Disapparated outside Square Grimmauld, leaving Kreatcher behind all on his own. But who would matter about such a horrible house-elf? It wasn't as if he knew all the Order's secrets, was it?

-o-o-o-o-o-

"This way." Once arrived in the Ministry's atrium, which Arleen remembered brighter, Moody lead them towards the Department of Mysteries, from where they could all hear fighting noises.

"They're here!" Tonks' voice was frightened, Arleen could tell. She put a helpful hand on her shoulder and she saw Remus doing the same on her other side. They exchanged one look, and then Moody opened the door.

The usual scene of the "turning doors" appeared before them, though two doors were marked with fire-crosses. Once Sirius closed the door behind them, the walls started turning very fast for little less than a minute, and then it all stopped. The two crosses were still visible, but Moody didn't need them to know where he was going.

"Kingsley behind, Lucas after me, Tonks, Lupin, Black. And shut it!" He turned a doorknob and a singular room appeared before them, all filled with Time Turners. A unconscious Rowle was lying on the ground, his head in a bell which made his face shrink until looking as a baby, and then turn back into a grown version of himself. "They were here less than five minutes ago."

No one dared to ask him how he knew. Screams made themselves heard behind the door that laid on the farthest wall. Kingsley put a black hand on Arleen's arm. "It's Order versus Death Eaters, now, Arleen. Light versus dark." She understood at once and pointed her wand towards her head. She was going to become a light shadow.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When the six white lights entered the Arch's room, all Harry friends were held hostages by one Death Eater. Luna had Macnair, Hermione had Dolohov, Ron was struggling against Rodolphus Lestrange, Ginny was trying to reach Rookwood's parts with her elbow, and Neville was threatened by Bellatrix' dagger. Harry was facing Lucius Malfoy all on his own, standing in front of the Veil's Arch, the prophecy in his hand.

When he handed the tiny sphere to Lucius and that it faded in his palm, Sirius appeared behind him. "Get away from my godson." He punched Lucius before Bellatrix and the others started turning themselves into dark shadows.

Remus appeared not far from the Arch and directly started duelling Dolohov. Mad-Eye appeared not far away, and Kingsley hit Rookwood with a binding curse before even having appeared back into his solid form. Tonks made her way towards the kids and gathered them behind an imposing rock before running after her evil aunt.

Arleen appeared behind Macnair and gifted him a nice punch in his hideous face. That's when it all started. And ended.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Macnair was out for a little moment, but she knew there was a bigger treat for her to battle against. Bellatrix would stop running away. And she did.

"Hello, little doggy!" Her words were coming form just behind Arleen, and before she could make a move to hit her with her dagger, the wolf had turned around her legs and their positions were exchanged. "Hello, bitchy." Her fist almost touched the hated face as she flew away once more into shadows.

Rodolphus tried to take her after his wife, but she was too quick for him and her stunning spell hit him right in the face. Macnair fell under Mad-Eye's spell, shot with his stick, Kingsley got Rookwood running away into Remus' arms, and Dolohov was getting himself stunned by a skilled Harry, fighting alongside his godfather, close, too close from a flowing veil.

Arleen had started running towards them, feeling something horrible might happen within the minute. Remus got her arm and slowed her down. It was enough for it to happen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry Disarmed Lucius and Sirius finished him. Harry turned towards his godfather and then all froze. Bellatrix appeared back on a rock and shot a red spell towards her cousin. Hitting him in the chest while he was starting to laugh. Sirius fell through the veil.

Arleen didn't know anything apart from _that_. She had to save him. She made a promise. And a promise is unbreakable... She broke from Remus' grip and ran towards the veil. Not Harry, the Veil. A veil she hadn't seen anywhere. She didn't know what was behind, only that wherever it was, she would bring Sirius back from there.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Arleen was barely aware of Remus shouting her name in despair before all went blank and forgetful...

…**...**

**Yeah, well, you could have seen it coming since the beginning, with a title like _that_... ;)**

**Review please, it's been a while since someone did it...**


	22. The other side of the veil

**As strange as it sounds, I'm thoroughly not sad that this story will end soon. I realise now that I'm finishing it that I really was a horrible author few weeks ago, and I really thank all those who have criticized my work in order to make it better. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, apart from Arleen.**

…**...**

**Chapter twenty-two: The other side of the veil.**

_Arleen's POV_

White. Dark. Silence. Fall. Fly. No one. Someone.

I couldn't see, couldn't feel. I didn't remember who I was, where I was. Where? Why? How?

My body wasn't there either. Fingers? Couldn't feel it. Legs? Nowhere to be sensed. Though I knew I had to have some, feel some.

Suddenly I heard something. A call. A voice. So I wasn't alone.

_Arleen._

Louder. Word. I couldn't understand what, or who it was about, only that it felt familiar, yet foreign.

_Arleen!_

I got it. It was my name! I was Arleen, Arleen Lucas, Lin, Aminagus, Wolva. I was a witch. I was a fighter. And I was _dead._

No, not dead. How could I hear if I was? Then I felt my face. Felt my breathing enter my nostrils and go down my lungs.

I felt my feet, then the blood running up my legs, then my thighs, my hips, my stomach, my chest, and suddenly, I opened my eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Remus' POV_

She was _gone_. Just gone. I couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Jumping willingly through the Veil. That veil everyone knew was deadly. Everyone apart from Arleen. Everyone apart from the woman I loved.

Because I loved her. And I was sure she knew it. She should have known I wouldn't bear the sight of her disappearing behind a torn flying veil.

Harry broke my grip and went after Bellatrix. I made no gesture to stop him. My heart, or the remains of my heart, was hurting so much I fell on my knees. The tears I couldn't feel pouring down my cheeks when I chocked my suffering out.

"Remus?" Dora's voice was a nightmare. Her hand on my shoulder was a nightmare. That woman was a nightmare.

I tensed under her palm and she sensed it, though she helped me up and kept me in her grasp.

I couldn't see where I was going, what I was walking on, who was there with me.

My inner wolf started howling in pain.

_I _started howling in pain.

She was gone, and I never told her how much I loved her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

The sky above my head wasn't real. No sky could be that shade of blue. A blue that moved, changed with the wind. A wind that talked. Trees above me. Violet, yellow, orange trees. A surreal place. A surreal forest. Wizarding paradise.

"Arleen? Arleen, wake up, my darling! Wake up!"

That voice, I knew that voice. But whose was it? I turned to the voice and suddenly, Lily Potter was kneeling beside me.

"Lily?" My voice was harsh, as if it hadn't been used for ages. I pushed my weight on my elbows to sit.

Not far from us, a group of people was surrounding another lying figure, and James' bushy hair appeared before my eyes.

"Lily, where am I?"

Her green eyes, Harry's eyes, were sad when she put her hand on mine. "Arleen, I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to be here. But I'm afraid you are dead."

The words hit me and I felt dizzy, though I already knew it. I bolted upright, quicker than I would in real life, and I walked, or flew to be more exact, towards James' figure, Lily on my heels.

They were all surrounding Sirius. His brother, Regulus, his uncle, even his mother who hated him so much in the end. They were all there for him. And he was barely opening his eyes.

Lily's hand touched my shoulder. "Arleen, you must come with me."

I turned on my flying heels. "Where?"

"To someone who will be able to help you. And to explain." Her hand lowered to take mine, and suddenly we were heading towards a small wooden village.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Remus' POV_

When I woke up the following day, I was lying in a stranger's bed. The scent of rose and freshly washed clothes tinkled my nose, but I didn't care. Who was I to mind those things when my life had ended?

I don't know why, but I got up. I knew where I was. Molly must have taken care of everything, but I couldn't stay. I had to go, to run, to do some things that would help me grieve. That would help me forgetting.

"Remus? You're awake?" Arthur's voice hurt in my now too-sensitive ears, but I turned to face him, my eyes were hurting as I knew I had cried during the night. During the nightmares. "God, my friend, you look awful! Come with me, I'll find you something to drink."

I followed him downstairs, ignoring Molly's look when I passed her, and we got out, then in Arthur's garage, where he kept his Muggle things and some of his strongest drinks. He soon handed me a bottle of ten year-old whiskey.

"So, want to talk about it? I'm sorry by the way, we didn't know you were...that close." The words ached and I had to sit down. "Sorry, mate, I won't...bring it up." He took a sip, I did too, and the drink burnt some of the pain away, only for a short moment.

"I...I never told her, Arthur. And now she's gone."

His hand met my shoulder, and his calm blue eyes met mine. "She's not lost, Remus. Remember why she died."

And so I did. "Where's Harry?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

"This is Godric Gryffindor. Godric, here's-"

"Arleen Lucas. I know. Thank you, Lily, you can resume your day. Miss Lucas will most probably join you in your commodious place later."

The man was sitting in the corner of a tiny office, with thousands of papers lying on a desk. He wasn't old, I suppose. His dark brown hair were circled in a small white band, and his pointy beard wasn't frightening. That's however not how I would have pictured Godric Gryffindor.

His dark eyes locked on mine and I suddenly felt the urge to sit down in front of him. He nodded in content.

"Why are you here, Miss Lucas?" His voice wasn't threatening, but it wasn't friendly either.

"I...tried to save my friend."

"Tried, but not succeeded. Have you really never heard of the Veil before?" I shook my head. "Well, now I think you will not try to cross it anymore." My eyes widened. "See, Miss Lucas, this place is surrounded by heavy magic, powerful magic. I'm in charge with this side of the forest, and further North lies Helga's part. It's only fortunate you had to land in Gryffindor."

Too much to take in. "Wait...what is this place? Some kind of wizard paradise?" He nodded. Gosh! "So, I really am dead then." Nodded again. "And why do you say I won't try again? I can't go back, can I?" His eyes lightened. "Can I?"

His smirk made it hard to focus on something else. "I was telling you, you are surrounded by powerful magic. See, it might have been Sirius' time to die, but it surely wasn't yours." I blurred. "Yes, Miss Lucas, you could go back. But not now. I believe there is a reason why you are in here. And you're going to meet all those who have things to tell you before you can go back."

I bolted out of the chair. "I can go back? I can see them all again? I can...live?" He nodded and I started a happy dance. Not hours after I died, I was offered to go back to life. Such a proposal was a blessing, and I knew it.

"One last thing. You might not know it, but time passes slower her than in your world. Therefore, when you go back, months, maybe years would have passed."

I stopped my dance. "Years? But-"

"I know. You have a purpose in this war, I know it too. Everyone here knows about the bond you developed for Mister Potter. You have to hurry. But not now. Night is going to fall. Rest, and tomorrow we'll see."

I got out of his house and looked at the darkening sky. That was my encounter with Godric Gryffindor. That was the strangest encounter of my entire life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Remus' POV_

"Remus, I know things aren't easy for you, but I need your help." Albus' voice was faint, and his burnt hand was creeping me out.

"Anything, Albus, anything." My grief couldn't make me forget the oncoming war. Arleen wasn't there, so I'd be the one to protect Harry no matter what.

"I need you to go and talk to Severus. He hasn't been informed yet, and I must say it pains me to imagine the shock he will receive." Telling Severus about his best friend's death? That was the mission? "Oh, and, of course, when you're done, please make sure Fenrir Greyback doesn't try to kill Miss Granger, I've heard he looks around her house for the moment." I gritted my teeth. That was more like it.

I turned around and headed towards the door when his voice stopped me dead. "Remus? I really am sorry for your loss."

I looked over my shoulder. "Me too, Albus, me too."

…**...**

**I thought it would be a good thing to do this POV, seeing how it would only last three chapters. And it helps to see Remus' loss too. Poor thing... :'(**

**Review, please!**


	23. Plans

**I know I agreed in posting only once a day, but I can't help myself writing more than one chapter at a time... Sorry if that way it ends sooner... :(**

**Disclaimer: Until the end, I'll have to say I don't own Harry Potter.**

…**...**

**Chapter twenty-three: Plans.**

_Remus' POV_

Six months. Six months had passed and I couldn't help but thinking about her anytime I would let my mind wander. Whenever I would be on mission, whenever I would see Harry, whenever my path would cross Dora's, I would think about Arleen.

That day, I remember it well, I was heading towards the Burrows when I felt something strange. Like a tickling in my chest. I put my hand on it and felt my heart pulse quicker than usual. It wasn't full moon though, what would it be?

When I Apparated in front of Molly and Arthur's house, all I could think about was that it felt as if she had come back. As if she had stood in front of me.

But she wasn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

"Arleen? They are here." Lily's voice was kinder than I ever heard it, and she was kinder with me too. When in the past we would have gratefully killed each other, now she was soft and warm towards me. But it didn't change how I felt about her.

"Thank you, Lily."

"I'll wait for my turn. I too have things to discuss with you before you go back." She quietly paced outside the little house, followed by her husband, and as I was sitting myself in front of the table, someone entered.

I gasped. Those eyes... That chin... It couldn't be!

"Hello, my love." I jumped in my father's arms. Looking as young as he was when he died. Looking just as the photographs showed him. I looked so much like him.

"Hello, Dad." We sat back in our chairs, but I kept his hand in mine.

"My darling, I had to come. I had to see you. You are so...changed!" And, as awkward as it sounds, I looked older than my own father.

"I'm so glad you did come. I never got anything from Mummy about you. Her boyfriend wasn't letting her-" I cut dead, tears watering my eyes at the memories of John.

Dad put a hand on mine. "I'm so sorry I left you. If I didn't go and fight them off, you'd still have both your parents alive." His hand then met my cheek.

"I do not grudge you, Dad."

"Dearest, I just needed to ask. Do you know who killed me?" I shook my head. "My love, I know this will be hard to swallow, but the wizard who killed me was no one else than Cygnus Black."

I felt anger grow in my stomach. "Bellatrix' father. I should have known."

"I just...you needed to know. She might be evil, but she does it for good reasons. Her father's been sent in Askaban for it."

I nodded. "He deserved it. But I understand. She thinks my father stole her hers."

My father got up. "I must go. Other people want to talk to you." I got up and tried to pull him back. "Don't worry, little flower, I'll see you before you go." His hand met my cheek once more, and then he got out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Remus' POV_

One more month. And Dora was trying. Trying and trying again. To have me for her own. She didn't understand. I wasn't hers. I'd never be. I was Arleen's. Body and soul.

For once, I had decided to visit Stephanie. Arleen's sister was still hiding from the Death Eaters who were trying to get rid of her, but I knew where to look. Since her sister was dead, she only had Severus and I for protection. And something tells me she slightly preferred my presence to Severus'.

I knocked four times, then thrice, then once. That was our code.

Stephanie opened the door warily. When she saw it was me, she opened it wider but still glanced behind me.

"Remus? What are you doing here?"

"I...needed someone to talk to." Since we had met seven months ago, I had started to like Steph a lot, seeing how she knew since the beginning that Arleen and I had to end together.

"Tea?" I nodded and sat in the kitchen, watching as the lights were all off, preventing her from unwanted eyes.

"Nymphadora's hitting on me again. I can't...I need someone who can help me with this."

Stephanie came to sit in front of me and locked her eyes, so alike her sister's, on mine. They were decided. "The question you have to ask yourself, Remus, is the following: do you think your grief for my sister is still too strong to move on, or are you afraid of a new relationship?"

I took a sip of the boiling tea. "I do not feel anything but friendship towards Dora."

"That doesn't help. Have you talked to her?"

"No. I...don't want to hurt her feelings. She's fragile since Sirius' death."

"Remus Lupin, the Knight in Shining Armour." Stephanie snorting was sounding so much like Arleen. I had to watch her carefully, remind myself of the sound.

"I feel like I can't do anything but wait. And I don't know what I'm waiting for."

"You're waiting for her, Remus. And I have the same feeling. As if she was going to come back. But we can't wait forever, can we?"

I put a hand on her tiny one. "Stephanie Lucas, you are so worthy of what your sister thought of you. I'm glad I've met you, even in such times." Her eyes lit for a second, and then she looked at her watch.

"Remus, I fear you came at an unwanted time of day. Davis is coming to fetch me, we're going to the restaurant in a few minutes."

I got up and hugged her tightly. "Be careful."

"If Arleen knew I was going out with a wizard, she would laugh her ass off." I grinned. Yes, she would.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

Few hours later, I had seen so many people I didn't know about. Sirius, of course, who had come to ask for revenge, which I would give me oh so willingly, then James who asked for Harry to be safe, then a witch who came by the name of Hepzibah, who asked me to tell Harry that she didn't want to give Him her cup, then Barty Crouch jr, who wanted me to apologize to Neville about his parents' madness. I had accepted everyone, but waited for it to stop, for the moment when I could go home.

Go back where I belonged. With Remus. Strangely enough, my feelings for him had developed since I was dead. I knew who I had lost. And I wished he would have waited for me.

"Arleen? I am the last one." Lily came to sit in front of me, carrying two letters, both sealed.

"Lily? What-?" She cut me by putting a cold hand on mine.

"Arleen, we've never been friends, back then. I want you to know I've changed my mind about you." My gaze must have been quizzical for she carried on at once. "I first thought you were an insufferable know-it-all who wanted to steal my best friend. Which you eventually did. But I think he deserved someone as understanding as you are. I never was patient with Severus. Never." Her green eyes were blur as she was remembering.

"He loves you. Always has. And I feel like he always will. I never understood him. But I accepted him. Even when he decided to put himself in danger for you."

She nodded, her still beautiful dark-red hair bouncing on her shoulders. "This is a letter for him. I want him to know how grateful I am." I took the envelope and looked at it as if it was a miracle. Now, years after her death, he would know that Lily knew!

"Thank you."

"This letter is for Harry. Give it to him as if it had been retrieved somewhere. I do not want him to know you've seen me. He must carry on with the heavy burden that is his task. But tell him...tell him he's loved, will you?" She got up, and my heart fluttered at the thought of going home. I stopped her and hugged her.

"Lily, I will take care of your son. I will do whatever I can to help him."

"I know. Arleen, just promise me something else. Will you be a mother to him?"

I looked into these green eyes that sent shivers through my spine whenever I was looking into them. "You know I will. I swear I will."

Then we got out of the house, and I said goodbye to its wooden structure.

Outside, my father, James and Sirius were waiting for me.

Sirius took my hand and we started walking towards where I had arrived from.

…**...**

**Good Lord only two chapters left! Am I relieved or sad to leave Arleen? Maybe both... :'(**

**Review, please, your time is running out!**


	24. Going back

**Oh my God this is the hardest chapter to write... Go on, I'm a tough girl!**

**Disclaimer: Until the end, I only own Arleen, her father and the plot.**

…**...**

**Chapter twenty-four: Going back.**

_Arleen's POV_

Sirius's grip on my hand was desperate, and I knew why. As much as I could deny it, we had bonded more than I would have dreamt of. I really didn't remember why I had been in love with him back at school.

My father was talking to James, and Lily was leading us through the woods. I didn't realise that it had been that long when I arrived!

"Lin, I...I wanna talk to you before you...leave." His voice was younger than it ever had been, and when I faced him his blue eyes were most alive.

"I'm listening, Siri. I'm listening." I put my hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. He took it back.

"Promise me...promise me you'll get with Remus. Please?" The pleading was unmissable. I just couldn't make it right yet. "You've been in love with him since the very first day of school. Just don't wait any longer..."

My heart stopped beating for a second. "Since when? I wasn't in love with him, Sirius, I-"

"You were. You think you were in love with me, but that's not true, we both know it. Since the beginning, the very beginning, you were drowned to each other. You were just afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of you. You've always sacrificed yourself for others. Please stop it!"

His words blazed my heart, my mind, my soul, as their meaning was clearer for me than ever. Yes, I had sacrificed myself for others. For Severus' happiness, I had chosen to refuse any proposal men could do to me, even to those I liked. For Sirius' sake, I had moved in his house when my own flesh and blood had to hide far from me. For Harry's safety, I had killed many people, whose blood would forever soil my hands. And most of all, for Remus' happiness, I had sacrificed the long lingering feelings I always hid from my own heart.

Sirius placed his palm on my cheek. "Do something for me. It's easy, but you have to do it the way I tell you." I nodded, he carried on. "You have to go to three places when you get back. First, you'll go to Snivellus'." I tensed. "Give him Lily's letter, in person or not, and please, tell him I'm sorry. Had I known I wouldn't have been such a jerk to him." I nodded again, grinning a little. "Second, you'll deliver Harry's letter, put it on his window frame, he'll find it in the morning. Then, you go and send an owl to your sister. It-"

My eyes blackened and my hand pushed his back. "There is no way I'm not going to see my sister, Sirius!"

"Yes, you have to. Just make her know you're alive, tell her whatever you want. Just make her wait a little more. Because your last mission's the most important."

"I thought I'd only have to go to three places!"

"You know what I meant."

And as realisation fell on me, I blushed. "You want me to-"

"Arleen, he's waiting for you. All his life he's been waiting, and who know how long has passed over there. Please, you promised."

I walked away from him a little, looking at the sky. What did I want the most? Hugging my sister 'til she'd choke, telling her I loved her, and was sorry, or see Remus, take him in my arms and finally telling him I loved him?

I turned to face Sirius again. "I'll miss you."

His smile lit his face up when he took me in his arms. "Just tell me won't name your kid after me, and I'll be the happiest dead man on Earth."

I laughed, and then Lily appeared before my eyes. "It is time, Arleen."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dad...I so wished we had more time..."

My father hugged me tightly against his heart. "My little girl. I'm so proud of you. And, don't worry, we'll see each other someday, though it'll last longer for you."

He wiped my tears away and broke his grip.

"Arleen, it was a real pleasure to see you again." James' words were softer than I ever heard him, and I shook hands with him warmly. Lily, at his side, smiled to me.

"Thank you. I'll miss you. All of you." Then I turned to face the Veil, standing in the middle of a Forest, still threatening and yet quiet. I gripped the two letters I had in my hand, and took a pace forward.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Remus' POV_

Dumbledore. Dead. I couldn't believe it. Such a rock, such a great wizard, broken. He would never wink at me again, welcome me in a place where no one else would have, he would never tell me to hope. Never again. And it was all Severus' fault.

Harry's tale might have been surprising for some of us, but I wasn't impressed. I've always known Severus would do something like this, save after his best friend's death. The only person on Earth who could put him back the right way.

I punched the wall so hard I felt my joints crack. But it didn't hurt. I decided to pace in my living-room, sensing as if something important had occurred. More than Albus' death. More than Arleen's death. Something impossible to describe.

I looked out of the window, and suddenly the world seemed clearer.

Perséphone was shining in the sky. The star I was hoping to see. The star who shone only when someone had come back from the dead.

Tears came streaming down my face and I began hoping. Hoping so hard my heart might have exploded.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

I landed in the Department of Mysteries, still as creepy as I had left it. I could almost feel the fight that had been going on. See Remus standing behind me as I got through life.

"I'm here. Wait for me." My whisper, my hope, echoed around the room and, as I reached the door to the Time Turner's room, I felt strangely gifted. As if...the world had been waiting for me.

As I got out of in the turning room, I suddenly felt lost. I didn't know which door to open. So, as the room stopped spinning, I bounced against very door I found, until someone heard me. It took him five minutes, but Dirk Cresswell was standing in front of me, his dark eyes wide, his wand out.

"Arleen? But...but you... you were-"

"I was, Dirk. I'm not anymore. Can you help me out, please? I'd like to get out unnoticed."

He nodded and Desillusioned me. The only thing I had lost. My wand. I felt naked without it, but thanks the Lord, Wolva was still growling inside of me, waiting to be released.

"This way. How did you-?"

"This isn't the right place, Dirk. We'll talk about this some other day, right?"

"Of course, of course."

"What date is it?"

Dirk looked at guard at the question, but he answered nevertheless. "The fifth of July."

Only a week had passed? That wasn't much. But yet, Dirk Cresswell looked younger last time I saw him. "Which year?"

"1996." That was it. I had been dead a year. An entire year! And still I was wishing he would have waited for me. How stupid could I get? "Here, you take the lift, I blocked it so that it wouldn't open to anyone until you get to the Atrium. The Floo Network's opened. See you soon, Arleen."

"Thank you Dirk. Take care." The lift carried me away quickly, and in no time I was climbing into floors and grounds, with witches and wizards being annoyed at that lift who didn't let anyone in.

"Atrium." The lift's voice was still as cold as I remembered it. I walked carefully out of it, trying as much as possible to touch no one as I made my way towards the fireplaces placed all around the entering hall of the Ministry.

Making my way out wasn't as hard as it looked. I was out into fresh air in no time, and I instantly Disapparated to Severus' house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Severus' POV_

I opened the door. The sun was already disappearing behind the tall houses of my district, but I could see as in bright day.

There was no one on my doorstep. Someone had knocked, but had left as soon as done. I growled. Some of those kids again. I swear, if I wasn't against free violence, those delinquents would be into a police station by now.

That's when I saw the letter. A yellow envelope, with a red seal. I took it in my palms and jumped out of my skin. That writing. Those words. "To Severus". It sent shivers through my spines and as I walked back into my dark kitchen, I could sense the tears coming in my eyes. Any Death Eater who would have seen me now would have laughed. Hard.

I opened the envelope and took the paper into my hands. Another letter was lying behind this one, but one at the time. I sniffed as Arleen's writing appeared before my eyes.

_Dear Sev',_

_ I'm so sorry I have to tell you like that. But I don't have a choice. I can't see you, it would compromise all you've been working on._

_ How much I would love to see you! To hug you, to talk to you, to tell you everything that has happened! I'm sorry I had to leave you alone for a while. As I write those words, I still don't know how long has passed since I died._

_ I've lived in a strange place during two days. I've met my father, how much I_

_ look like him! I've talked to Sirius too, he wants you to know that he is sorry. Had he known what you were doing for Harry, he would never had been that mean to you._

_ I have to go and try to see him, and Steph', and I hope so much I would see you again before all of this blows up._

_ You've always been my best friend, and you'll be until the end. I love you, Sev', never doubt it._

_ Oh, last thing, Lily sends you a letter. I put it with mine. Don't die of happiness though, James doesn't want to see you up there before long... And I neither._

_ Love,_

_ Arleen_

I looked at the paper for too long, but when I put it down, my heart was lighter than it ever had been. Lily had written to me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Harry's POV_

"Hedwig, please, you haven't been out in a while, get out of here before I kick your owl ass!"

My white owl refused to step out the window, and I soon understood why. There was an envelope on my window frame. I took it in my palms, and Hedwig flew away, after making a snorting-like sound.

"Yeah, right, sorry!"

I sat on my bed and looked blankly at the letter. I knew this writing, but whom was it?

_Dear Harry,_

_ I will not write much, this is not my time to tell._

_ I'm not dead. Not anymore, should I say. I just want you to know that you're not alone, Harry, you've never been. I know what you have to do, and whenever you need to, know that my door will always be opened for you. You aren't the Chosen One for me, Harry, you're the son I wished I had. You are incredible._

_ The other letter is not my doing. I let you read whom it is from. Just know that I've changed my mind, your parents are the kindest people I've ever met._

_ With love,_

_ Arleen Lucas_

I smiled at the paper. "Well, I know someone who'll like to hear about that..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Arleen's POV_

Delivering my sister's letter was the hardest thing I'd ever done. She was inside the house, I could see her sitting in her couch, watching TV. I just wished I could take her in my arms before going. But Sirius was right. I'd never get it over with if I stopped to talk. And I would stop to talk. Of course I would.

I Apparated outside Remus' house, quietly, in his backyard. There were no lights opened, until I took a deep breath. Several lights lit at the exact same time, and it lead downstairs. I felt the usual pain in my stomach grip my heart, my mind. I was petrified with fear.

What if he hadn't waited for me? What if, eventually, he had gotten with Dora? Could I live with it?

My trail of thoughts has been interrupted when the back door opened. I almost fainted at the sight. Here he was. Standing in front of me, his eyes watering with joy, looking as beautiful as he always had been in my eyes. Looking older yet happier than ever.

I took a step forward, he did too. We carried on until his arms locked around my waist and mine on his cheeks.

As our lips met, my brain stopped working. I wasn't Arleen anymore. I was no one. I was Remus. We were one. I was his, he was mine.

How stupid I have been those past 26 years!

As our kiss deepened, I pushed a hand down to his chest and started to open his shirt buttons. He growled under my lips and pulled me inside. I would never have wished for better reaction...

…**...**

**I might be rubbish at kiss descriptions, but I assure you that one was a passionate one. Beside this one, Buffy and Spike's are nothing! ;)**

**Review, please, it might be almost your last chance!**


	25. Epilogue

**Here comes the epilogue! I hope I haven't been disappointing during the last chapters, I really was trying to get rid of it, it lingered in my head for too long... :)**

**I still do have other stories to tell, so please read'hem... _Biting Back_ is Sirius/OC, _Kiss it Goodbye_ is Wickham/OC, and soon _Letters in the night _will be Jane/Bingley, _Elvish horn_ will be Faramir/OC, and I will at last publish my one-shots about everyone in the Potter world... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tired of saying, but hey, I don't own it, just the plot and the way Arleen likes to fight...**

**...**

**Epilogue.**

It had all begun. Arleen was slowly making her way into the castle, trying to reach Remus through mind and heart, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Teddy was quietly at Andromeda's place, but she couldn't go back to him without his father. She _couldn't_. She wouldn't.

And then she heard _her_. She was fighting someone, or was done with someone, in one of the classrooms that had been spared by the giants.

Arleen entered the room and gasped. Dora's bleeding body was lying on the ground. And next to her, Bellatrix was singing, arms in the air. The Black witch turned around, an evil grin plastered on her face.

The grin faded. Arleen's widened.

She had stayed out of the world during all that year, so that surprise would be on her side when the time would come for her to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. This was the day.

"You! You were dead!" Had she known better, she would have thought Bellatrix was afraid. But she wasn't. Barely surprised. Or choking to death.

"Hello, Bellatrix. Have you missed me?"

A horrible laugh escaped her opponent's lips as two fighters entered the room. Remus. Fighting Dolohov. He barely looked at Dora before locking his eyes on his wife's.

"That's so sweet. Now you're gonna die, _both_ of you!"

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but you're so wrong. I am dead, as you said so yourself. I can't die. But _you_ can." This was all going to be played there. She had to make sure nothing, or no one, could kill her mascarade. She was a living-dead. She couldn't bleed nor die. But she couldn't let Bellatrix hit her with a curse, could she?

"You might not, but he can." She tried to send a curse towards Remus, who was showing his back at her, but Arleen's shield burst out of her newly acquired wand before she could even shout the spell.

"You won't, Bellatrix. You're done." Her voice might not have been loud enough, but she could see it was touching her. Her yes widened in fear and her wand aimed for Arleen's face.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lin just stepped away from the Curse, who went breaking a window behind her. She just kept her gaze on her, and lifted her own wand.

This is when Remus lost it. Dolohov had somehow managed to hit his hand, and he had dropped his wand. Arleen knew she would only have seconds before he would fall, dead, at her feet. She eyed Bellatrix, who was aware of what was happening and was waiting, she knew it, for an escape. She chose to let her go.

Wolva ripped Dolohov's throat before he could open his mouth. She ripped his body into pieces until all life had left his corpse. Then, she turned to face Remus, who was looking at her with wide amber eyes. "Arleen...come back." Wolva's rage fell down, and Arleen appeared in front of her husband.

"I couldn't have lost you...I couldn't." She jumped into his arms, kissing every part of his face she could reach.

"You shouldn't have come! Teddy needs you!"

"He'll sleep through this night and snore like his father. You needed me, you still do."

Remus took her hand and kissed it, before taking his wand and going out of the room, Arleen following. "Remus? I made a promise. I have to find her." He nodded and let her go, after putting a light kiss on her lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You can't run away all your life, Bellatrix. Fate awaits." Arleen was walking peacefully behind the female Death Eater, who was cursing everyone who was in her way without ever touching one of them. Lin knew why. Harry had sacrificed himself. For the others. He would also taste the chance to head back. And when he'd do, Bellatrix would be dead.

"And who are you, then? Death itself? Really impressive!" She had stopped running and was waiting, wand at the ready, eyes wide in fear and rage, turning her back on a wall.

"No, I'm here to avenge someone. More than one, maybe now." Arleen quietly walked until she was inches away from Bellatrix' face, so that only her could hear. "Sirius sends his regards."

With a twitch of her wand, Arleen made her opponent fly away, crash into the wall and fall back to the ground.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and sent a Killing Curse, perfectly aimed for Arleen's face. But she didn't move this time, she had faith. As the green light was reaching her, a fellow Death Eater walked in front of her and took the curse himself.

"Too bad your friend died today. It was such a pleasure to ask him again how he had killed Dumbledore!"

Arleen's heart twitched, but only for a moment. "Severus' death had to happen. He's happier now. You couldn't know the feeling. Oh, and, by the way, my father was wondering how yours died in the end. Did the Dementors _kiss_ him?"

Bellatrix' eyes grew angrier, until her whole figure was hatred and rage and bloodlust. She yelled and shot several curses towards Arleen, but she didn't move, her shield up before her. "Such a shame. I wanted a good fight."

And choosing to let this end, Wolva jumped at Bellatrix' throat. Before she killed her, the wolf locked her green eyes with those, dark, that faced her, as if to say "Sorry".

Bellatrix Black died in that corridor. Few seconds later, her master joined her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Molly, I'm so sorry." Arleen took her friend in her arms and hugged her tightly, oh so tightly. "I can't imagine your pain. I don't want to imagine it." Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder, and she returned to his arms.

"Remus took his own wife in his arms and kissed her softly. "I'm so proud of you. I love you." Since the first day they had found each other again, he never told her so sincerely. She kissed him back passionately.

"Arleen?" Hermione's face was spilled with blood and her clothes were torn apart, but she was alive. Her former teacher hugged her. "Harry wants to see you." Arleen nodded and asked where he was. She let go of Remus' hand and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

And here he was. The Chosen One. The Boy-who-Lived. Harry Potter.

And at that precise moment, he was nothing more than a crying kid.

Arleen's arms locked around him, and she hugged the boy she's always wanted her own as if she was passing him her strength. She shushed his sobs, wiped his tears away, and hugged him even more tightly.

"My boy. My dearest Harry. How far you've come..." Her own tears joined his, but hers was of joy. "I'm so proud of you. They are all proud of you. You saved us all."

He let go of her grip for a moment. "I...I wasn't-" He cut dead when she put a finger on his lips.

"Teddy will be delighted to see you. I'm sure he'll love your stories about how his godfather wandered throughout England and now knows more of it than any of his parents." Her grin wasn't fake. She knew Harry loved Teddy as a little brother, and he would forget all of this for a moment if he saw him.

"Arleen, I have something to ask you... Can I...see, now that this is over, I-"

"Your room awaits, Harry. It always has."

Her hand gripped his, and she drove him downstairs, where his new family would wait for him to start a new life over again...

…**...**

**I just couldn't not call Remus and Arleen's baby Teddy. T'was that or Dirk, but Dirk Lupin doesn't sound so good.**

**Anyway, this is over gents! I really hope you've enjoyed it in the end, please keep on reading fanfictions, you never know, you might end up reading those Matt Smith wrote for Dr Who... ;)**


End file.
